Bloodstained Rose
by KisandraWesker
Summary: A girl from Sephiroth's past enters SOLDIER, disguised as a boy. Meanwhile, Sephiroth has a secret of his own... RufusXOC SephXCloud Upgraded to T for blood later on. *100% COMPLETE AT LAST!*
1. Enter Lexi

Blood-stained Rose

A girl from Sephiroth's past enters in SOLDIER, disguised as a boy. Meanwhile, Sephiroth has a secret of his own…

--------------

Enter Lexis/Alex

A girl with blonde shoulder length hair, tied in a tight ponytail, which was hidden under her SOLDIER hat, sat in the very back of the bus that was headed for the SOLDIER base. She stared out the window, excitement swirling in her. She was actually going to see him again. The one she met while she was in military academy. She can still remember those blazing Mako eyes and that smirk. She was only twelve when she first met him. Over the time he was there, they became fast friends and great sparring partners. When it was time to leave, he handed her her first sword and told her to take care of it. When she was nineteen, she graduated from the academy and one year later, left Midgar for SOLDIER. The bus stopped and several hellos came from the front.

When the figure came to the very back, he had black spiky hair and Mako eyes.

"Hiya. Can I sit there?" he asked.

"Um… sure," she replied, blushing slightly.

The boy sat down with a sigh of content.

"First time?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm Le—I mean Alex. Nice to meet you. What's yours?" she asked, offering her hand.

"I'm Zack Fair, First Class Soldier. I'm just coming back from vacation. Had to take a little persuasion to the General, but he finally gave in. I promised to be back in a few months," Zack said.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Costa Del Sol. Beautiful beach… beautiful girls," he said with a goofy grin.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Always going for the girls. Typical," she thought.

"So anyway, where are ya from, newbie?" Zack asked.

"Midgar," she replied immediately.

"Cool. I know someone from there. Cute girl. She tends to flowers in this church. She's got quite the green thumb," Zack said.

"What's her name?" Lexi asked.

"Aerith," he replied.

Lexi's eyes widened a little. She knew Aerith when she was a little girl before she went into the academy. They used to tend to the flowers together. Lexi's all-time favorite was the rose because it came in many different colors and had different meanings for each. Aerith was the daffodil since those were her first flowers she planted. After Lexi entered the academy, they lost touch.

"You seemed surprised. You ok?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she said, snapping out of her trance immediately.

"Look, we're here! Sweet!" Zack exclaimed, grabbing his Buster Sword.

Lexi smiled a little and grabbed her sword from the rack and tied it to her waist. The soldiers filed off and Lexi brought up the rear, bag strapped to her shoulder and confidence in her eyes and heart. She knew today she was going to meet him again. As they got off, suddenly they heard several screeches above. A flock of Sonic Speeds flew towards them, causing almost all of the soldiers to duck back inside the bus except Lexi and Zack.

"You aren't scared?" Zack asked as the birds circled them.

"Not at all," came the reply with a smirk.

"Take the first half, then. Let's see whatcha got," Zack said.

"Let's see whose better," she challenged and rushed off with the birds behind her.

Zack sighed and shook his head before beginning to deal with the other half of the flock. Lexi stopped feet away and beckoned them, saying "Come and get me!" The birds flew towards her, only to have three of them slashed by the rapid swings of her sword. The last two swooped back down and before she could get a chance, the birds were sliced in half. She looked behind her… and there stood Sephiroth, Masamune out to the side with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," he said.

"I understand, sir. And it's honor to meet you," Lexi said, sticking out her hand politely.

"It's good to see you again is more like it," she thought.

"You got great skills with a blade that size. And you are…?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Alex. Alex Kisumi," she replied.

"You impress me, Alex. Were you trained at the academy?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Then they trained you well. I suppose you were the top—"

"Um, hello! Help here!" Zack shouted.

More Sonic Speeds were attacking and Zack was having a hard time defending the bus full of newbies.

"(Sigh) should we help him?" she asked, shaking her head.

"We must. Let's go," Sephiroth said, rushing towards the bus with Lexi on his heels, swords drawn. Zack jumped away as a Sonic Speed shot a volley of lasers.

"Took you long enough! Are you trying to make me bird food?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't need my help earlier," Sephiroth taunted.

"That was earlier before these pests showed up!" Zack said, swiping at one.

"I guess I'm going to win this challenge. Too bad, Zachary," Lexi teased, using his full first name.

"Don't call me that! It's Zack only!" Zack whined.

"Oh get over it!" Lexi said, finishing off a Sonic with a heated Fire 2 spell.

"Uh oh, Zack. She's got her first blackmail on you," Sephiroth smirked.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Zack screamed, unleashing his Braver Limit Break on another bird.

They saw the last bird and eyed with competitive looks.

"MINE!" they shouted and leapt for it.

Lexi was half a second ahead and got in on the last kill. She landed feet from her deceased target and sheathed her sword.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Zack whined.

"Just because he was half a second earlier than us doesn't mean you got to whine about it. Good work, Mr. Kisumi," Sephiroth said.

Lexi bowed in thanks. Then, Sephiroth turned to the boys who were just getting off after the attack.

"I think you wimps can learn a thing or two from Mr. Kisumi here. I can see he has potential… something you need to gain, along with some courage. Zack, Alex, grab your things and come inside. I'll have Lieutenant Korai tend to you boys," he said, sheathing his Masamune and leading the way inside.

"We'll settle score later," Zack whispered to Lexi.

"Yea, yea, sure, sure," Lexi said offhand, waving a dismissing hand.

Hearing the whispered conversation, Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but he had something else on his way that greatly worried him. And seeing new recruits… well… he just had to be careful around them.

*****

"And this is my room!" Zack said, dropping his bag near a bunk bed on the left side wall.

Lexi looked around the gray colored room. There were two bunk beds: one near the left side wall and another near the door. Several feet from her bed was a bathroom with a glass shower and a marble sink with a silver faucet. A window was on the right wall that led to a view of the training field, which was five acres. She placed her bag near her bottom bunk and laid down, sighing.

"Well, curfew is ten-thirty and time to get up is four-thirty. For now, newbies can relax for today. Tomorrow… the real training begins," Zack said, taking off his boots and climbing into his bed.

"But right… (Yawn)… I'm going to nap," he added and in five minutes, he was out and snoring.

Lexi rolled her eyes and decided to head to the mess hall to get something to eat. She checked her watch and it read 7:19 p.m. That gave her less than two hours before lights out. She entered the cafeteria where she saw Sephiroth with a cup of coffee while trying to finish what looked like the rest of his work. She smiled and ordered a cup of coffee herself.

"Here ya go, lad," said the elder lunch lady.

"Thank you," Lexi said.

She took her cup and sat next to Sephiroth.

"Late night work, General?" she asked.

"Yea. You can say that," he replied.

Lexi thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Do you know someone named Alexis Kisumi?" she asked.

Sephiroth looked up from his work, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yes, I do. Why?" he asked.

"She's my sister. And she told me to say hi," she replied.

Sephiroth smiled, remembering the girl he met. Something about her sparked his interest.

"Thank you, Alex," he said.

Lexi nodded and stuck around, sipping at her coffee. While in the middle of his work, Sephiroth yelped in pain, dropping his cup, which shattered against the marble floor. He clutched the back of his neck, eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Lexi asked with concern.

"I-It's nothing. Just an old war injury acting up. I… I have to go. Excuse me," Sephiroth said a little hurriedly.

Before Lexi could ask why, Sephiroth was gone, along with his work.

"I hope he's alright," she thought.

She decided against following him, even though she really wanted to. She made it back to hers and Zack's room, half a cup of coffee left in her cup. She sat on her bed, thinking about what happened to Sephiroth.

"I wonder what happened to cause him that much pain," she thought.

"Yo, Alex. You alright? You're really thinking about something. What is it?" Zack asked when he got out of the bathroom in a black muscle t-shirt and pants while towel-drying his hair.

"Well. I was talking to Sep—I mean General Sephiroth, when he suddenly clutches his neck like something attacked him there. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

Zack was silent for a moment before sighing.

"It was at the Wutai War and Sephiroth was finishing up when this… this… humanoid creature jumps on his back and bites him! After awhile, we found the thing and… it was dead. No wounds, no nothing," he explained.

"Humanoid creature? I thought the Mt. Nibel Reactor stopped making those creatures. At least, that's what I heard," Lexi said.

"Yea. Cloud and Sephiroth sealed that up. But the question is… where did the creature come from?" Zack asked.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Lexi prayed.

******

The next morning, Lexi was up bright and early at the curfew time and quickly got dressed before Zack woke up. She had her hair up in a bun and her sword strapped to her belt. As soon as she was ready, she quietly left the room and as soon as she was out, she bolted towards the cafeteria.

"What a lazy bum. Oh well… he'll have to learn his lesson," she thought as she rounded the first corner. She saw a crate in the way and vaulted over it with a front hand spring, landing easily on her feet and once again rushing off.

"Do you think Sephiroth will figure me out when I pull out my sword in combat training? Hehe. I can imagine the look on his face!" she thought.

She got to the stairs and slid down the railing, sitting cross-legged. She landed at the bottom and walked into the cafeteria and there was Korai, the female lieutenant and Sephiroth, sitting at the far most north table.

"Morning Lieutenant, General," she said.

"Good morning, Alex. You're up early," Sephiroth said.

"Yea, well… I'm sometimes an early bird," she replied.

"I hope you're ready for combat training, recruit," Korai said, glaring playfully.

Lexi did it right back with a smirk, a hand on her sword.

"I'm ready, alright. And more one more thing, but I'll announce it when the boys get here," she replied.

As those words came out, the boys entered and sat down at their respective tables. Sephiroth cleared his throat and Lexi had the floor.

"As you boys know, it's combat training and near the end… General Sephiroth…" then, her stare turned into a hard and serious glare. "I challenge you to a fight!"

The boys, including Zack, gasped in shock at what she just said. Sephiroth stood up, a hand on his sword and shot a glare back at her.

"… Do you know who you're dealing with?" he said lowly.

"Yea. I've seen you fight before. Don't think just because I'm just beginning here means I'll be easy to beat because I'm giving you everything I got," Lexi said seriously.

Sephiroth smirked.

"You talk a good fight, but can you back it up?" he asked.

"You'll have to see yourself," she replied.

-----------------

Is Lexi nuts?! Can she take on the super powered General and win?

Review and find out!


	2. Lexi vs Sephiroth

Chapter 2

Lexi has challenged Sephiroth to a match at the end of combat training and has invited all of SOLDIER to see it. Who will come out on top?

-----------------

Lexi vs. Sephiroth

The SOLDIER recruits made it onto the field, training swords in hand.

"Alex, are you insane? Do you know—"

"Will you calm down? I've seen him fight before, but I'm not telling you when. Trust me," she replied, cutting him off.

While the recruits trained, Lexi sat on a mid-high branch in a tree while Sephiroth sat at the base of it, eyes shut.

"So… Lexi is your sister? Where is she now?" Sephiroth asked, looking up.

"… She's closer than you think," Lexi said, purposely dropping a hint.

However, Sephiroth raised a confused eyebrow at this. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Is he that dense?" she thought. "Forget what I said," she said, looking away.

"What do you mean…? 'Closer than you think?' Does she live around here?" he asked.

"You can say that. She really misses you, General," she replied with a sly smile. "This is too funny, leading him on like this. I can't wait to see his expression when he finally figures it out!" she thought.

"So, Alex, what made you come to SOLDIER? You have something to prove to your sister?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. She thinks I won't make it. I don't mean to boast, but she's wrong because… well… here I am," she replied.

"Hehe. You're right. You proved your sister wrong and I bet she's jealous right now," he replied with a small smile.

Lexi laughed a little, careful not give away her true gender. For a moment, their gazes were locked. They finally broke away, returning to their normal positions. Lexi leaned back against the tree, watching the leaves dance in the wind while Sephiroth closed his eyes again. Little did Lexi know, her tie around her sword was loose and with a single movement, it dropped to the ground.

"Oh no!" she thought as it landed beside Sephiroth.

He opened his eyes and took the sword in his hands.

"Let me see what you got here, soldier," he said.

"There goes the surprise," she thought, but smiled anyway.

He unsheathed it and once he recognized the blade, his eyes widened… this was the sword he gave to her! He looked up and saw her smiling and she winked.

"Good to see you, Sephiroth," she said.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you, too… Lexi," he replied.

"Yo, Sephiroth! You ready to go?" came Zack's voice.

"It's not even the end yet. Give us a few more minutes," Sephiroth said, the smile still on his face.

Zack shrugged and went back to the field. Sephiroth climbed into the tree where the soldiers couldn't see them. As soon as they were out of sight… he pulled her into his arms, making her blush.

"You've grown up beautifully, Lex. And now, you're in SOLDIER. You surprise me," he said.

They broke apart with Lexi smiling.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Why do you think I was dropping hints?" she asked.

Sephiroth shook his head and the two dropped from the tree. Lexi re-tied her sword to her waist belt and the two headed to the field.

"Don't hold back on me just because I'm a girl," she whispered.

"I don't plan on it," Sephiroth replied.

They took their opposing sides, swords now drawn.

"Ok, you two. One rule only… NO DELIBERATE KILLING! That means you, Sephiroth!" Zack said, glaring at the General, who rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Ready, General?" Lexi asked.

"Ready," replied the General.

"… FIGHT!" Zack shouted.

The two rushed at each other, a dance of blades quickly launched between the two. If you were a regular person, all you saw a blur of silver, black and midnight blue. Those with Mako eyes, like Zack, could see the fight clearly.

"Get him, Alex! Watch out! Dodge left! Cut right! Duck! You got him now!" Zack called out.

"SHUT UP, ZACK!" the two combatants shouted, quickly getting back into their fight.

Zack sweat-dropped.

"Fine… Left! Duck! Slash! Swipe! Dodge right!" Zack whispered as if he were playing a video game by moving his fingers on an invisible controller.

Then, came the first cry of a spell from Lexi

"Enemy Skill: BETA!"

A fiery twister surrounded the General, but quickly casted Cure 3 on himself.

"Where did she learn that?!" he thought as he dodged her quick barrage of slashes and swipes.

"Enemy Skill: FLAMETHROWER!" Lexi shouted again.

A stream of flames came from her sword, but Sephiroth silently casted MBarrier around himself to halve the damage taken.

"You play with fire, you get burned! FIRE 3!" Sephiroth shouted, unleashing a fireball.

"I don't think so! REFLECT!" Lexi cried out, bouncing the attack back at him, but the damage was halved again.

"Freeze! ICE 3!" Sephiroth shouted, sending a barrage of ice crystals.

"Fool! REFLECT!" Lexi shouted.

"Don't think it will work twice! DEBARREIR!" Sephiroth shouted, breaking her reflect, allowing her to take full damage.

"Ok… that does it," she hissed angrily. She started to glow with a rainbow colored aura, signifying her Limit Break.

"Here goes… WIND SCAR!!" Lexi screamed, slamming her blade into the ground, creating a gale of wind and lightning.

The Limit Break slammed into the General, causing him to fly into the air and slam into the ground yards away. Lexi pumped her fist, swinging her blade like a helicopter blade before sheathing it. She went over to him and held out a hand.

"Nice fight, sir. Let me help you up," she offered.

Sephiroth looked up and took her hand and she hauled him to his feet, hands still connected. They shook on it, smiling.

"Now you really surprise me. I've never been beaten by a 3rd Class Soldier. How should we commend our new recruit?" Sephiroth asked Korai, who standing feet from him.

"I say… bump him up to 1st Class! And have him sit with us during dinner and give him a proper dinner at that!" Korai suggested with a smile.

The soldiers broke into cheers as they congratulated Lexi on doing the impossible… beating the mighty General Sephiroth! Lexi blushed at all the praise she was getting.

******

Lexi was summoned to Sephiroth's office a few minutes before dinner. She knocked thrice and heard a reply, allowing her to come in. She smiled as the General looked up.

"Lexi, you really impress me. How did you learn those two Enemy Skills? And where did you get your Materia?" he asked.

"I found some skills in the mines and at the swamp when I fought the Midgar Zolom on a mission when I was in the academy. As for my other ones, I just took what they gave us and leveled it up before I graduated," Lexi replied.

"You did well today, Lexi. I'm very proud to have you in SOLDIER," Sephiroth said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lexi nodded in thanks and followed Sephiroth to the mess hall. Korai was there to greet them. While they made their way to their table, Lexi caught looks of jealously from most of them and a few of smiled or mouthed "Nice one!" The chefs served the three dinner and Sephiroth saw the looks Lexi got and with one death glare to all of them, they went back to eating. They know one thing: never tick off the General.

"So, Alex, how long were you in the academy?" Sephiroth asked.

"When I started, I was ten. My father died in a reactor explosion near Zack's hometown. My mother died… unfortunately, from heart illness a year later. So I had to go to the academy. I couldn't even think about living on the streets, begging for food and money. That wasn't my way. No, I wanted to earn things through labor," Lexi replied.

"I like your style, kid. No wonder you looked so determined when you got off the bus. I thought you would be another wimp just like the others," Korai said.

"Me, a wimp? Heck no! I was taught to never be a wimp. I had to stay strong in anything. That's what my instructor said to me and I'll never forget those words," Lexi replied.

"I'm glad he taught you that. That's why you won today," Sephiroth said, taking a bite of his steak.

"So, where are you from again? Midgar?" Korai asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My mother was from Wutai and my father was from Midgar. They met one day when dad was traveling to Wutai just for vacation. They started talking for awhile, and then it turned into dating. On Christmas Eve, dad proposed to her after two years of dating. They married on Christmas Day a year later," Lexi explained with a slight smile near the end. Then, she averted her eyes away as the bad memories came to her mind. She didn't realize that she was telling the story out loud because the soldiers were listening in.

"Then… when I was nine… mom and I heard on the news that there was an explosion near Gongaga. We knew that dad was working there and…" tears pricked her eyes, but she didn't let them see. She clutched her seat as they ran down her cheeks. "Excuse me," she muttered quickly as she rushed out of the room.

Sephiroth and Korai immediately felt sorry for her and Sephiroth went after her. He heard Korai yell "What are you lookin' at?!" as he went out the door. With Lexi, she didn't realize she ran right to the General's office until she flopped onto the couch and sobbed. A minute later, Sephiroth heard her crying and went inside slowly. He saw her still crying and closed the door before going over to her. He slowly brought her into his arms while she cried into his shoulder and held her tight.

"It's ok, Lex. Let it out. Let it go. Don't hold back," he whispered.

Her crying continued, even when Korai came in. She saw Lexi's hair undone and knew immediately she was a girl like her.

"Hey, girl. You ok?" she asked, placing a hand on her back.

Lexi looked up and Korai pointed to her own hair, telling her her bun was loose. Lexi smiled a watery smile.

"Sorry I asked what happened," Korai said.

Lexi wiped her tears away and shook her head.

"It's alright. I needed that," she replied softly.

Korai smiled and the two girls embraced.

"What about Zack?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'll keep him guessing," Lexi replied with a wink.

"You're so bad," Korai said and the girls laughed.

"Well, so much for dinner. I think the chefs put it up for later when we come down for evening supper," Sephiroth said.

"I'll be alright, though," Lexi said.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Korai asked.

"I met him at the academy when he came to visit. He and I talked and then, he gave me this" Lexi showed her the sword "He told me to hold onto it until I can get into SOLDIER, right Sephiroth?" she said and Sephiroth nodded.

"Anyway, I got work to do. You two are dismissed," he added.

The two girls saluted. "Sir!" they said before leaving.

"Oh, Lexi. Your hair," he added.

"Oh, right! Sorry," she said, quickly tying it up again before leaving, closing the door behind her. When they were gone, Sephiroth clutched the back of his neck again, rubbing it.

"Dang it… stupid bite," he cursed.

He got out a glass of water and dropped two tiny white tablets into the water, where it turned red. He drank it a little bit, grimacing.

"Ugh! I hate this stuff," he complained.

The glass was flung against the wall, where it smashed and splattered red water all over. He wiped his lips, glaring at the red splattered wall… crimson eyes flashing with anger.

*****

"Lights out!" shouted a soldier through Zack's and Lexi's room door.

"Gotcha!" Zack called back.

Lexi was already dressed and underneath the covers. Zack climbed to his top bunk and covered up.

"Liked your first day?" he asked.

"It was great," she replied.

"Yea. I can't believe you beat Seph. I couldn't have done that myself, no matter how many times I tried. Anyway, that was a sad story you told us," Zack said.

"I was telling it out loud? Sorry," Lexi said.

"It's ok. I'm sorry about your parents. It must've… oops! I get so curious, I just start prying. My bad," Zack apologized.

"It's fine. I needed to get that out of me. I held it for… almost nine years. That's not good for me. Usually, I tell my parents what's wrong, but after they died, I just held it in," she sighed.

"Well, you feel better now, right?" Zack asked.

Lexi nodded in reply.

"Well… goodnight!" he said, turning over on his side.

Lexi sighed and went to sleep. (Que Goodnight until Tomorrow)

At midnight, she woke up to a loud sound upstairs. She sat up and looked around.

(Que Trail of Blood)

"Zack. Zack, wake up," she whispered, but her only reply was more snoring.

She rolled her eyes and got dressed. She slowly opened the door and looked around for guards before stepping out and closing the door slowly and quietly. She cautiously made her through the dark hallways, only lit by dim lights, while avoiding the patrolling guards. She then spotted a guard near the elevator and knew one way to get him away.

"Guard!" she harshly whispered.

"What are you doing up, soldier?" he whispered.

"I thought I saw someone suspicious heading down the hallway. He just passed my door and headed towards the main hall," she said.

"I'll check on it right away. Thank you," he said before dashing off.

When he was out of sight, she smirked. She got in the elevator and clicked the top floor. The doors closed and up it went. Her stomach twisted at the thought of anything wrong in Sephiroth's room.

When she got to the top floor, she looked around to make sure there were no guards and quietly made her way to Sephiroth's office. She pressed her ear to his door when she got there and was met with a half-roar noise, making her and heart leap in fright. She placed a slightly shaking hand on the doorknob and went inside slowly.

"Sephiroth? Sephiroth, are you ok?" she quietly called in.

Silence pressed onto her ears as she slowly entered the room and closing the door quietly. She looked around the moonlit office, searching for anything signs of her friend. She stopped in the middle of the office when she heard a slight growling noise.

"What a time to forget my sword," she thought angrily.

"Sephiroth, are you in here?" she inquired.

She heard something move behind her, but when she turned around, nothing was there. Her heart was racing as she looked around some more. Again, she froze to a louder growling.

"Sephiroth, is that you?" she asked nervously.

When she had her back turned, the figure moved quickly and before she could move, two hands stopped her from facing the figure and immediately felt two fangs penetrate her tender neck. She felt her blood being drained and she became dizzy.

"Seph—" she couldn't finish as she collapsed into someone's arms. She felt herself being lifted up and soon, placed on a couch. She then felt something wet go against her lips.

"Drink this," the voice said.

She obeyed and drank. When she was done, she saw familiar Mako eyes staring at her.

"…Sephir…" she couldn't finish as she finally passed out.

--------------------

Sephiroth's a vampire?! What a twist!

How will Lexi cope? Review and find out!


	3. Blood Rage

Ch 3

Sephiroth's a vampire and now, Lexi's one, too!

How will she cope?

--------------------

Blood Rage

New crimson eyes fluttered open, only to see another pair of crimson eyes stare back at her. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but her neck started to bite with pain and she clutched it.

"Whoa, take it easy. Just lie still," came Sephiroth's voice, gently pushing her back down on the couch.

"Wha… where… where am I?" she asked weakly.

"You're still in my room. You passed out from…" he trailed off, averting his eyes away in shame.

"It's ok… I know," Lexi replied weakly.

"How can you take this so lightly after what I've done? Look at me… I'm a monster," Sephiroth said with sadness and shame in his voice.

"You're no monster. You… just can't control yourself sometimes, right?" Lexi asked, now slowly sitting up.

"The blood tablets were supposed to help me, but… they don't. The just make my urge rise higher. That's why I hate this stuff," Sephiroth said, showing her the white box of tiny, red tablets.

Suddenly, they heard screams downstairs and the smell of wet dog caught their smell.

"Ewww. Wet dog," Lexi complained, covering her nose.

"No way… werewolves? Lexi, let's go!" Sephiroth said.

Lexi nodded and the two rushed off. They came to the stairs that led all the way to the main hall. They nodded and jumped over the railings, plummeting towards the bottom. Lexi felt her back tighten and two demonic wings sprouted and her nails grew to an inch and a half. All in all, she looked ready to fight. She finally reached the bottom and they saw a black werewolf drag off a soldier in his jaws, who was screaming in agony. Lexi went to help, but Sephiroth put out his arm and shaking his head no.

"It's too late. Even if we did save him, we would have to kill him in the end. You understand, don't you?" he asked.

Lexi nodded sadly and followed Sephiroth as he saw another wolf ready to feast on another soldier. Lexi, crimson eyes flashing with anger and high on vampiric instinct, drove her claws into the beast's heart and yanked the organ back out. The smell of blood drove her mad with bloodlust and drank in the beast's remaining blood. Sephiroth would've joined if he hadn't held himself back, but his childhood friend was new to this and couldn't stop herself. As she finished, blood dripped from her lips and her eyes flashed with blood rage. To Sephiroth, Lexi looked like Chaos, but in female form.

"Here, doggie, doggie. Come out and play," she hissed with a bloody sneer, showing her blood dipped fangs.

Sephiroth knew best not to get in the way of a vampire when it is in blood rage because he was in it once and would've killed a soldier that angered him. Instantly, Lexi smelled another werewolf and took off towards the kitchen with Sephiroth on her heels. They burst inside and saw one of the kitchen ladies back into a corner. Before Sephiroth could anything, Lexi snapped its neck, instantly killing it without remorse. Sephiroth made a notion to the lady to get out and she did. When the lady was gone, Lexi licked her lips and sunk to her knees, taking the dead beast by the neck and sinking her fangs into it, draining every ounce of blood. Sephiroth covered his nose as the smell of wolf blood hit the air. After her feast, she licked her lips again, cleaning off the remaining blood. Sephiroth accidentally coughed a little, unfortunately, getting Lexi's attention. He remained still, hoping that she remembered him still. She growled and his eyes widened.

"Lexi, no!" he cried.

She leapt forward and he flinched, shielding himself. To his amazement, she went passed him and sliced another wolf's head off its shoulders. He heaved a sigh of relief. She turned back to him, their gazes locked for a moment before she headed out the door. He soon followed, hoping that there was still some sanity left in her. When he got outside to the main hall, he heard a hiss and looked up to the next balcony. There sat Lexi, crouched like a gargoyle, wings slightly spread, looking for any particular wolf.

"Do you see anything?" he asked nervously.

She looked to him for a moment… and shook her head no.

"At least she's still in there," he thought, heaving a sigh of relief.

Then, they heard growling and Lexi hissed again.

"Uh oh… more trouble," he thought.

"Sephiroth! Alex! HELP!" came Zack's voice.

"Zack! Dammit! We left the halls unprotected!" Sephiroth cursed.

Hearing Sephiroth, the blood rage driven Lexi tore into the hallways, running on all fours. He tore after her, trying to keep up. Finally, he saw her fighting off two werewolves while protecting Zack, who was scared out of his wits and huddled in a corner. Sephiroth hurried to Zack and pulled out his Masamune.

"I'll explain later. Right now, take your sword and get out of here!" he ordered.

"But Sephiroth—"

"That's an order, soldier!" Sephiroth barked.

Zack knew than to argue so he nodded and ran. Lexi had finished off the first one and was now getting to the second one. He didn't want to risk getting hurt by Lexi, but he had no choice but to help her. He darted into the fray and swiped at the werewolf, making it back off. Lexi turned to him, glaring.

"I had to. I couldn't leave you alone to fight. Either you like it or not, we're fighting as a team," he said.

Lexi growled lowly, but allowed him by returning to his side, still on all fours. The werewolf bore its teeth before darting for the vampires. Lexi charged first, sprinting and the two beasts collided in mid-air. Sephiroth went in, forcing the werewolf off by stabbing it in the shoulder. The wolf howled in pain and Lexi scratched its eyes, blinding it.

"Being in blood rage, she's still got the smarts," Sephiroth thought.

They got in the final blow together with stabs to the heart and claws to the head. The wolf slumped against the wall, smearing its blood.

"I guess you want your fill, right?" Sephiroth asked the female beast.

She smirked and instantly dug her fangs into the beast's neck, feasting on its life giving essence. After she finished, the blood lust finally subsided.

"What happened? Did I…?"

"You went into blood rage. You hardly spoke to me. You were like Chaos without his protomateria. You feasted on four werewolves in one night," Sephiroth replied to her unfinished question.

"I… I did all that? Did I kill anyone else?" she asked.

"Thankfully, not me or Zack. You got only the werewolves," Sephiroth replied.

"It felt weird. It was like it was me… but in a primal sense," she said, looking at her blood stained hands.

"Just be glad it doesn't last forever," he said.

Lexi nodded.

******

After recovering from the attacks, the last of the wolves were driven away and the soldiers collected any dead soldiers that were killed during the attack. The bodies of the werewolves were thrown outside away from the base. Lexi tied her back up after cleaning herself up. She found her sword and strapped it on.

"What a night," she sighed.

"You got that right. You feel alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes. I'll be alright," she replied.

"Anytime you need something, come tell me. Just tell the guards General Sephiroth sent you, alright?" he said.

"Okay. Thanks, Seph," she said with a smile.

The two headed downstairs and Korai was there to meet them.

"Twenty dead, ten of them new recruits," she stated sadly.

Lexi frowned at the statistics.

"How many wolves are dead?" Sephiroth asked.

"There was only four, sir. The rest got away," Korai replied.

"I wonder… who's leading the pack?" he thought. "Thank you, lieutenant. You're dismissed," he said.

"Sir!" Korai acknowledged, saluting and walking off.

"I bet you're wondering who's leading the wolf pack. Answer is I don't know myself. But, the wolves seem to get in without setting off the alarm. It's gotta be someone with info on the alarm system. Question is, who?" Lexi asked.

"I'm wondering that myself. But, for now, we better get some rest. It's the new recruits' day off tomorrow and I plan to make the most of it," Sephiroth said with a smile.

"Me, too. Maybe… we can go somewhere and just… you know, hang out," Lexi suggested, shrugging.

"… Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" he asked with a playful smirk.

Lexi vigorously shook her head no.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I… I'm not blushing!" she said, turning her head away.

"You lie big time. The answer's yes. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Sephiroth said, already heading upstairs.

"Seph—grrrr… whatever," she sighed with defeat.

Using her new instincts, she leapt to the 3rd floor railing and landed on the floor. She opened the door to see Zack leaning near the bathroom door, a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

He walked over to her until they were three inches from each other, making her blush again. He slowly reached behind, as if ready to pull her into a kiss. She didn't feel him clutch the ribbon until he yanked it out, making her blonde hair fall to her shoulders. She gasped with surprise as he showed her the blue ribbon.

"A girl, huh? You're awfully cute," he said.

"Well… uh… I … uh," she didn't know what to say.

"Hey. The lieutenant was the same way when she first got here. She was nervous as heck. Finally, Sephiroth found her out when she went to a ladies' club and came back in a female uniform. Sephiroth took it easy on her and that was that," Zack explained.

Lexi smiled, imagining Korai being busted by Sephiroth.

"Are you going to lead on the other boys?" Zack asked.

"Yes. Do you have military balls?" Lexi asked.

"Yup, they're held near New Years' Day, Valentine's and Christmas Eve. The first one's the Christmas Ball. Anyway, what's your real name?" Zack replied.

"Lexi Kisumi," she said with a smile.

"Well… nice to meet you… Lexi," Zack said, sticking out his hand.

Lexi took it, nodding.

******

The next day, bright and early, Sephiroth and Lexi, in a casual outfit of a black t-shirt and blue jeans and black sandals, snuck out and headed into town. Sephiroth had his regular black pants and boots on, but this time, he wore a white, long sleeve button up shirt. His silver hair flowed behind him in the morning's soft breezy kiss. The rising sun painted the sky with oranges, pinks, reds and other colors. The sea sparkled like it was just sprinkled with glitter.

"It's so pretty," she gasped in awe.

"Indeed," he replied.

"I guess you don't get to get out as much, huh?" she asked.

"Yea… you can say that. Did Zack tell you when the first military ball is?" he said.

"He told me Christmas Eve. And well… he found what I was yesterday after our fight. I guess, me being in beast mode, I didn't think about my identity," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Knowing him, he'll probably run his mouth about it," he said.

"No he won't. I made him promise… because if he spoke about it, he would have to do my chores for an entire year," Lexi said with a wink.

"Well, well. This girl has just put a muzzle on the mutt. Good work," he said rather impressed.

Lexi smiled. They walked to towards the dock and they leaned on the railings, watching the sun rise.

"Hey Sephiroth… do you… know your real parents?" she asked.

Sephiroth shook his head sadly.

"No. Hojo took me away when I was a baby and… well… you should know the rest," he replied with a sad sigh.

"Zack told me about what happened to you at Wutai," she said.

"Yea… we didn't know it at first, but when he took the body back to the lab… it turned out that he was a vampire. He wasn't created from Mako is what surprised us," he replied.

"Zack knew about it and didn't tell me?!" she gasped.

"He thought you wouldn't believe him even if he DID. That's why we kept it quiet… until now," he said, thinking about last night.

"Look, you need to stop kicking yourself. It isn't your—"

"Don't say it's my fault! I could've killed you that night!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

"But, you didn't, right?" she asked.

Sephiroth said nothing, knowing she had a point. Somehow, he managed to stop himself from becoming a murderer of his childhood friend. Then, they heard screams of an elderly woman. They dashed towards the sights to see five figures running away, leaving the elderly woman beaten to the brink of death.

"We've got to—"Lexi went to help her, but Sephiroth held out his arm, shaking his head no.

"Even if we got her to the hospital… she won't make it. I can sense death around others," he said.

Lexi frowned sadly and went over to the lady and knelt next to her.

"Please… return me… my husband's…" the lady weakly pleaded.

"Shh… don't speak… it'll be over in a second…" Lexi whispered softly.

The lady smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Lexi grew out her fangs and sunk them into the lady's neck. After all life was drained from her, Lexi let go and wiped her lips. Sephiroth went up and said a silent prayer for the woman's soul to find peace in the Lifestream. After this was done, he picked up the lady and they quickly left to find a spot for a proper burial. They buried her by the sea, the calmest spot they know.

"Now… to find those thugs that heartlessly took this woman's life," Sephiroth growled, hand on the hilt of his Masamune.

---------------------

Uh-oh! Sephiroth's angry! How will this turn out?

Review and find out!


	4. Revenge

Ch 4

Sephiroth and Lexi are off to find the five thugs that killed an innocent elderly woman and these are two vampires that you don't want to tick off!

----------------------

Revenge

As the two tracked the thugs' scents, a certain blonde boy was following them cautiously through the streets, seeing what happened with the woman and Lexi. With the two vampires, they realized the scents split into five trails.

"They think they can outsmart us. I guess we'll have to hunt them down and kill them. We'll leave the leader alive. There are some… ideas I want to try out," Sephiroth chuckled.

"Oh do tell. But, how will we know which one's the leader?" she asked.

"… The one whose soul is most blood-stained," he growled softly before taking off.

Lexi smiled and hurried off in another direction, sword drawn. As she came to an alleyway, a gang member tried to stab her from behind, but she caught wind of it and with a swipe of her sword, she knocked the knife out of his hand and rammed her sword into his heart, crimson eyes aglow with bloodlust once more, but fought it off. She yanked her sword back out and the gang member fell to the ground and she licked the blood that coated her blade.

"Pathetic. Is that supposed an attack?" she scoffed.

She continued on her way to find the gang members and maybe, find the leader. With Sephiroth, two of them cornered him in another alleyway in another part of the city. Sephiroth only smirked, hoping to provoke the two. It worked. The two rushed at them and with one slash of his sword, they fell into a little pool of their own blood, which enticed Sephiroth, but wanted to save his blood rage for the leader…

"If Lexi hadn't caught him already," he thought with slight disdain.

He looked at the blood tipped part of his sword and licked it off, getting a taste. He smiled at the taste. He looked to the dead gang members and licked his lips.

"Well… why not?" he thought.

Making sure no one was watching, he dragged one of the bodies deeper into the alleyway and drained whatever blood was left in the body. He tossed the body into the dumpster and licked his lips, savoring the rich taste.

"No more blood tablets for me," he thought with sinister glee.

But someone WAS still watching… and his Mako eyes widened at the sight.

"… Sephiroth's… a vampire?! I thought…!" the blonde boy thought before running off.

With a flap of his wings, Sephiroth took off to find the last member before going to find Lexi, hoping she had saved the leader if she caught him. Then, he saw the last lackie running away, seeing the flying General. He smirked and dove towards him, taking him down. The guy screamed and struggled, but he was no match for his strength. Baring his fangs, he sunk them into his neck, the guy's screams turning to gargled yelps. Finally, the guy stilled and Sephiroth stood up and wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand, his eyes showing no remorse.

"Now… to—"his cell rang and it was Lexi.

"What?"

_I got him. Too bad._

"Leave him alive. We'll take him back to the base's chamber room. I have some… temptations that are tugging at me."

_Fine. I wanted first dibs on him._

"Ah ah. I call first dibs. So leave him alive. Where are you?"

_Near Junon Cannon._

"I'll be there in a sec." With that, he hung up.

Spreading his wings, he took to the skies and flew towards the cannon. With the blonde haired boy, he followed them on Fenrir, his newly acquired motorbike. Sephiroth found Lexi holding the unconscious leader by the back of his shirt.

"Ready to go?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're just happy that you caught the leader before I did," he replied.

"Oh boo-hoo. Stop complained and let's get out of here," she said, rolling her eyes.

They took to the skies and flew back to the base… with Cloud following them.

******

They put the unconscious leader in wrist shackles and hung him several inches off the ground in the middle of a torch-lit room. She went up to him and poked him a few times.

"Wakey wakey," she said playfully.

The leader stirred and found that he was shackled up.

"Where… where am I? And why am I—"

"Shut up! You're in no position to question us!" Sephiroth hissed, his crimson eyes returning.

"Please don't kill me!" the leader pleaded.

"What about the old woman? Did you stop when she said 'don't kill me'? No. You beat her until she was near death. You left her in agonizing pain. All she wanted was to go back to the Planet. Never once did she think about living on for her husband! Lexi had to send her herself. And I hate seeing innocent dying, especially…" Lexi put a finger to his lips when his eyes began to bleed with tears.

"… And now, you must pay," she hissed, turning to the leader.

As she was about to sink her fangs in…

"STOP!!"

The door busted open and in came Zack and Cloud, both wide-eyed at what they saw Lexi about to do next!

"No way… Seph… you…" Zack gasped.

Sephiroth averted his eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I thought we could keep this quiet, but… we can't now," he said.

"I saw what happened," Cloud blurted out.

The vampires, plus Zack, turned to him.

"I saw what the gang did. Who would be so low as to kill an innocent woman just for satisfaction? Sephiroth, I know this is sudden, but I thought about it… I... I" Sephiroth placed two fingers on his lips, hushing him before closing his eyes.

"You wish to become one of us," he finished, opening his eyes, showing his crimson eyes, which amazed the blonde, who nodded.

"What about Tifa?" he asked.

"If she does find out… I'll explain it all to her," he said, looking directly in the General's eyes, not once faltering.

Sephiroth smiled at the boy's straight answer and made his head tilt slightly.

"This will only hurt for a few seconds. Just hang on, ok?" he explained.

"I'm not afraid… do it," Cloud replied.

Sighing, he licked where he was going to bite, making Cloud moan a little. Then, he bore his fangs.

"Ready?" he asked.

Cloud nodded and shut his eyes. As quick as a flash, he sunk them in, making Cloud yelp in pain and grab Sephiroth's hand in pain.

"Just hold on. I'm almost there," Sephiroth spoke in Cloud's mind.

Finally, the pain subsided and Cloud collapsed into the vampire's arms. Then, the two vampires turned back to the leader, who was still bleeding from the neck.

"Hungry?" Sephiroth asked Cloud, who nodded weakly.

Sephiroth helped Cloud to the weakened leader and helped him to his neck. Cloud licked his lips and immediately sunk his fangs in, making the leader scream in agony. Blood splattered onto Cloud's face, but paid no attention. He was just focusing on the rich taste of the life giving liquid. Some dripped to the floor, but he didn't care. As long as he got enough, he would be satisfied. At last, the leader stilled and moved no more. Cloud removed his fangs and wiped his lips with the back of his gloved hand. Just as he was about to collapse again, Sephiroth hurried over and caught him, holding him close.

"I'll keep him with me for tonight. Lexi, you'll have to go back to your room until Cloud is well enough to walk," he said.

"Do I have to? Zack snores," Lexi whined.

"Sorry… unless you care to sleep with me tonight?" he said with a sly smile.

Zack stifled a laugh as Lexi blushed crimson red. Sephiroth smirked and picked up the sleeping blonde vampire and carried him out, bridal style. Lexi sighed with defeat and followed Zack back to their room. With Sephiroth, he laid him on the couch and covered him with the same blanket he used for Lexi. Looking down at Cloud, he noticed that he looked peaceful when he was sleeping. Having an unnatural urge in his heart, he leaned down and kissed him briefly on his slightly bloody lips. After that, he shed his black coat and headed into his bedroom, flopping onto his bed, not bothering to change out of the rest of his outfit. He let out a yawn, showing his fangs, and fell asleep.

******

The next morning, the recruits did their regular routine, but with the usual playful bicker with Sephiroth and Lexi on who's the stronger vampire and sometimes ending up in a sword fight, which Lexi wins. One day, training went wrong. While the two were fighting, Sephiroth thought he heard someone calling him and then… he felt being slashed in the back, making him cry out in pain.

"General!" exclaimed some of the soldiers.

"General!" Lexi cried, dropping her sword and running to him.

Sephiroth tried to get up, but another wave of pain washed over him and made him fall back down, grunting in pain.

"General, I'm so sorry, sir! Are you alright?" Lexi asked, kneeling beside him.

"I'm ok… just a scratch," he replied weakly.

"Just a scratch, sir? What are you talking about? We gotta get you to the hospital wing," Lexi said, helping him stand.

"I'm fine… just" Then, another wave washed over. "AAGGH!"

"You're fine, sir? I highly doubt that. C'mon," Lexi said, raising an eyebrow.

"… Fine," he sighed.

The two headed inside and made their way to the hospital wing.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to. But, you should've let your guard down," she said.

"I thought I heard someone calling me. Guess it was a false alarm. I'll never fall for that again," he said.

At last, they made it and the nurse came out of her office.

"Oh my! General!" she cried, hurrying to him.

"Training accident," he replied simply.

Lexi then caught a scent from the woman… a vampiric scent.

"You're one, too, aren't you?" she blurted out.

The nurse smiled.

"And you're one yourself, dear. And you don't have to hide your gender here while it's just you, me and the General," she replied.

Lexi smiled and loosened her hair. The nurse carried Sephiroth to one of the beds and laid him on his stomach. While taking off his shirt, he hissed in pain as the material brushed over his wound.

"Oh stop making such a fuss! You've handled uglier things than this," the nurse fussed.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and rested his head on his arms while the nurse cleaned up his wound. Lexi kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his, giving him a reassuring smile. Sephiroth smiled back and shut his eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but he looked kind of cute when he had his shirt off, which made her slightly blush.

"Dear, you can go back to your room. He'll be out in a few hours," the nurse said.

Lexi nodded and got up, retying her hair before heading out. As she left, Sephiroth had a worried look on his face. With a heavy sigh, he shut his eyes and let the nurse work on his back.

With Lexi, he entered the dorm to see Cloud sleeping on the bed above hers.

"Well… I could use a nap…" she said, stretching and flopping onto her bed. She crossed her legs and placed her hands behind her head and rested on her pillow. With that, she drifted off to sleep. At noon, someone shook her awake. She slowly sat up and saw Sephiroth staring down at her.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Someone's here to meet you," he replied with a sly smile.

------

Who would be here to see Lexi?

Review and find out!


	5. Enter President Rufus!

Ch 5

Who could want to see Lexi? Let's find out, shall we?"

Warning: Cloud X Sephiroth coming up later! Sorry to those who want to see Sephiroth X Lexi!

--------------

Enter… President Rufus!

Lexi rubbed her sleepy eyes as she walked with Sephiroth to his office.

"Who is it, Seph?" she asked.

"You'll see in a minute," he replied with a sly smile.

Lexi shot him a glare and stopped. He turned around with a puzzled look.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who it is!" she shot, crossing her arms.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Lexi. I'll give you a hint: he's the son of a powerful company," he said.

"Son of a company? Wait a minute…!! No way! I'm going to see HIM?" she exclaimed.

Sephiroth shushed her and nodded. She grinned and continued following him until they got to his office. He opened his door and there stood the blonde Shinra, white coat and all with a sexy smile on his face.

"Lexi, this is—"

"President Rufus! Sir, it's an honor," Lexi finished with a respectable bow.

"I heard much about you… Lexi Kisumi. Yes, Sephiroth has told me about you… and yours and Sephiroth's… ahem… bloody secret," Rufus said nodding in acknowledgement.

"Sir, how did you—"Lexi began to ask.

"Zack told me about Sephiroth's dilemma and looked up the old vampire legend. Turns out, everything Zack told me was true. Hojo came up with the blood tablets—"

"Which don't work! Is Hojo trying to kill me? I've been feeding on tainted humans ever since I tasted those disgusting things! I'm sick of those tablets!" Sephiroth exclaimed, cutting off Rufus.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONAL REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO STATIONS!**

"I guess that's our que. Lexi, let's go," Sephiroth said.

Lexi nodded and just when they were about to go, they heard a gun cock and Rufus shout "DUCK!"

A shot rang and a yelp was heard behind them. A werewolf lay dead on the ground, a shot between the eyes. They turned to see Rufus, gun raised and barrel smoking.

"Glad I was here?" he asked.

Lexi smiled and nodded and the three dashed out, weapons drawn.

"Lexi, cover the west hall. Mr. President, you're with me," Sephiroth said.

"Very well, General," Rufus replied and they split up.

With the guys, Sephiroth stopped Rufus and peeked around the corner to see three wolves sniffing around. He glared at them and got his Masamune ready. With a quickness, the men sprinted from their hiding places, Rufus's gun going off several times and Sephiroth quickly attacking from behind. As he finished off the second wolf, he heard Rufus yell in pain as he was pinned against the wall by the third's claws digging into his shoulder.

"RUFUS!" Sephiroth shouted and growing out his claws, he sliced at the wolf's back, making him back off.

He helped Rufus to his feet and Rufus raised his gun one more time and killed the last one.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm fine, Sephiroth. Just got caught off guard," Rufus panted, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"At least he didn't bite you," Sephiroth said, looking over the wound.

He busted out a Cure 3 spell, healing most of the wound. Making sure there weren't any more wounds, he and Rufus set out again. Suddenly, another wolf came out of nowhere, but it was bigger than the rest of the wolves.

(AN: Half the size of Dark Beast Gannon from LoZ TP)

The wolf snarled, showing his blood coated teeth.

"This must be one of the elite wolves by the scars its bearing," Sephiroth said, ready to fight.

"Then, their leader must be here," Rufus said, loading his gun.

The wolf roared and charged for the guys.

"We can't fight here! It's too narrow! The main hall!" Sephiroth said.

The two sprinted off, the wolf following closely behind. He hurried down several flights of stairs and came to the main hall. The wolf jumped from the balcony and faced the two men. Sephiroth got into his stance while Rufus raised his gun. The wolf charged for them and Sephiroth jumped away as Rufus started firing off one round after another. He avoided being swiped and fired at his stomach, which made the beast howl in agony. He tried swiping at the President, but Sephiroth got in the way and ended up taking the blow. He slammed into the wall and slid to the ground, three gashes on his chest.

"SEPHIROTH!" Rufus exclaimed.

He turned to face the beast, which was stalking towards him. Just as the wolf was about to swipe at him, they heard a primal scream from above. They looked up to see… Lexi, in blood rage mode! Wings out and fangs bared, she leapt from the balcony, straight for the beast and they began fighting.

"Is that… Lexi?" Rufus gasped.

The two beasts fought it out, shedding blood everywhere with each blow dealt. The wolf grabbed Lexi by the shirt and flung her off him. Lexi flipped out of the attack and landed on all fours and charged towards him, still on all fours. With a primal scream, she pounced on the wolf, digging her claws into its shoulders, making it howl in agony. The wolf bucked and swiped, but she hung on by digging her claws deeper into its skin. The wolf finally threw her off and went for Rufus. Rufus ran away, but it cut him off at the stairs. It let out a growl and went to bite him, but Lexi picked him up and flew him out of harm's way.

"Lexi… you saved me?" Rufus gasped.

He expected her to be more beast like, but a little bit of the girl was still in there as she flew him to the balcony and let him go. She flew back down and with a quick movement, she sunk her fangs into its neck, draining it of its life. Once the wolf went limp, she released it and the real Lexi was back as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"You alright, Mr. President?" she asked.

"… Call me Rufus," he said with a smile.

******

Lexi treated Sephiroth's wounds while the others found any dead and buried them.

"That was pretty gutsy for what you did. You could've become a hybrid," Lexi said.

"I had to. Otherwise, I would never hear the end of it from the Turks," Sephiroth said with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed. Anyway, thank you both for saving me," Rufus said.

"Anytime, Mr. President. And we appreciate your help," Sephiroth said, getting up when Lexi finished wrapping his chest.

"I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Lexi," Rufus said with a sneaked wink.

Lexi caught it for she smiled and nodded. He left soon after, gun on his shoulder. She sighed with fatigue.

"So much for relaxation," she muttered.

"What a waste.." Sephiroth agreed.

"Anyway, how's Korai with the clean up?" she asked.

"She's almost done," he replied.

"Well… I need to rest. I'm going to…" she suddenly collapsed into his arms.

"Lexi! (Sigh) That beast in you is taking its toll on you…" he said, picking her up bridal style.

He carried her up to his room and placed her on the couch and covered her. He hadn't fed all night, so he snuck out through the window and headed into the streets. As he came to town, he said aloud

"About time you woke up. I thought you would be still recovering."

He looked up to see Cloud, arms crossed, crimson eyes locked onto his as he jumped down.

"Haven't fed, right?" Cloud asked.

"No. I didn't get the chance. It's amazing I didn't go into blood rage," Sephiroth replied.

"Come on. I trapped a couple of drunks at the edge of town," Cloud said, speeding ahead.

Sephiroth nodded and sprinted after him, both matching speed. They both jumped to the nearest building and roof jumped all the way to town. They got there and sure enough, there were two drunks tied up with old rope.

"You get first dibs," Cloud said with a smirk.

Sephiroth shook his head no.

"You first. You trapped them," he said.

"You need to feed first. You first," Cloud insisted.

Sephiroth smiled softly and nodded in thanks. Licking his lips, he stalked towards the first one, who started screaming, but was silenced immediately by a hand to his mouth and fangs to the neck. Cloud went to the second and fed on him. After a few minutes, they got rid of the bodies and headed back into the streets.

"Thank you, Cloud," he said.

Cloud nodded and then, noticed how close they were and that made him blush. Sephiroth smirked and caressed his cheek.

"You should've figured it out by now…" he whispered into his ear, which made him gasp.

Sephiroth faced him again and cupped Cloud's chin between his fingers. He slowly leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Cloud was shocked at first, then gave in and kissed right back. They broke apart, the two males smiling.

"We should get back before the others find out we're gone," Sephiroth suggested.

Cloud nodded and guided him to Fenrir. They got on, Sephiroth wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist before Cloud revved up the engine and sped off. Sephiroth's silver hair whipped behind him as he laid his head on Cloud's shoulders and Cloud smiled. While they headed back, suddenly, gunshots zipped past them.

"What the..!?" Cloud gasped.

"Oh no… Cloud, punch it!!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Cloud said and pushed his bike to the max.

Behind them were several cloaked figures, slowly closing in. More gunshots came, but Cloud swerved onto another path and they were in the woods.

"Sephiroth, are those…!?" Cloud started to ask.

"Hunters. They must've seen us! Why didn't I sense them earlier?! Cloud, don't stop whatever you do!" Sephiroth demanded.

"I don't plan to!" Cloud said.

Then, a hunter cut into their path, causing Cloud to swerve to the right.

"I've had enough! Sephiroth, we need to fight back!" Cloud ordered.

"Lead them back to the streets. I have an idea," Sephiroth said.

"Roger!"

The bike turned back to the streets and just as Sephiroth predicted, they followed.

"Go to the docks. We'll surprise them there," he said.

Cloud nodded and headed to the docks. Once far enough, Cloud slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop near the edge of the water. Sephiroth jumped off and unsheathed his long blade.

"Cloud, we need to catch them off guard. Distract them so I can set up a trap," he said as he jumped onto a ship.

"Be careful!" Cloud called up before speeding off.

"… You be careful, too," Sephiroth said as he sped off.

Then, he saw the hunters following Cloud and went after them, flapping his vampiric wings. Little did he know, he got too close and a hunter saw his shadow. A gunshot rang out and Cloud saw Sephiroth get shot down.

"SEPHIROTH!!!"

-----

Seph's hurt!! Will he make it?

Review and find out!


	6. Cloud to the rescue!

Ch 6

Sephiroth and Cloud are being chased by hunters! Will they be able to escape?

------------------------------

Cloud to the rescue!

Time seem to slow as he saw Sephiroth plummet from the sky, a bullet wound inches from his heart. He wanted to run, but something told him to go back and help him. Kicking up the speed and a glare of determination, Cloud sped towards Sephiroth's falling silhouette and caught him on the back of his bike and sped off again.

"Seph, talk to me, pal! You still alive?" he asked, wrapping one of Sephiroth's arms around his waist.

"… Cloud… what are you… I told you…" Sephiroth tried to say while clutching his chest.

"I won't allow you to be killed tonight! I've seen you around Lexi. She treats you like a big brother, someone she can look up to. If I allow you to die, she'll kill me. Just hang onto me. I'll get us somewhere safe," Cloud said.

"… Right… thank you," Sephiroth said weakly.

They zipped down the road and finally came to a lonely inn. Cloud lifted Sephiroth to his feet and helped him inside. They went upstairs and Cloud laid the wounded vampire on one of the two beds there. Sephiroth's breathing was shallow and was sweating.

"Hang in there, Seph. I'll call for some—"Sephiroth placed a hand on Cloud's when he reached for his PHS.

"Reach… into my pocket… there's… Cure 3. Use that," he managed to say.

"But, I've never used—"Sephiroth placed a finger to his lips.

"It'll be alright. Just do it," he said.

Cloud nodded and pulled out the Cure 3.

"I'll try my best," he said.

"… I have faith in you," Sephiroth reassured and closed his eyes.

"… CURE 3!!" Cloud shouted and instantly, the materia emitted a pale green glow and he placed it near Sephiroth chest. It started healing, but something wasn't right.

"Why is it so slow?" Cloud asked.

"… They must've… used UV rounds… it slows… us down…" Sephiroth panted.

"No…" Cloud whispered sadly.

"Cloud, do you have a sleep materia?" Sephiroth asked.

"!! No… you're not saying I should…" Cloud caught on to the General's idea: remove the bullet.

"You've got to… it's slowing down my systems… hurry," Sephiroth said weakly.

Cloud nodded and casted Sleep. Sephiroth fell to sleep instantly, his breathing still shallow, which bothered the blonde a lot.

Cloud pulled out a pocket knife and went to work. All through the night, Cloud worked on healing Sephiroth.

"Just a little longer, Seph. Just a little longer," he kept repeating in his mind.

It was five in the morning when Cloud finally finished. He sewed up the incision and patched it up with a bandage. Fatigue quickly overcoming him, he trudged over to the next bed and flopped onto it, falling asleep instantly. At nine in the morning, Sephiroth finally woke up to see Cloud asleep on the opposite bed. Sephiroth felt the gauze patch and smiled.

"You did well, Cloud. Thank you," he thought.

Then, he heard several motorcycles go by and peeked out the window to see the hunters still looking for the two.

"Crap… they haven't given up. We've gotta get out of here," he thought.

He went over to Cloud and gently shook him.

"Cloud, they're back. We've got to go," he said softly.

"How did they…?" Cloud started to ask.

"They haven't found us yet. Come on. We still got a chance to get away without them noticing," Sephiroth replied.

Cloud nodded and the two headed downstairs. They found a door to the basement and it came out to a backyard, where Fenrir was parked. The two got on and sped off through a back way. Once they were clear of the hunters, Cloud steered Fenrir back onto the road and they were on their way back to the base.

"Seph, how are ya feelin'?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just to have that bullet out of me. I felt sick when it was in me," Sephiroth replied, clutching at his patched up wound.

"Well… you're fine now as long as those hunters don't find us—"Suddenly, several shots zipped by them.

The hunters zipped over the horizon, slowly closing in.

"Grrrr… that's it! Time to fight back!" Cloud snapped, whipping out a Buster Sword.

"I thought that was Zack's," Sephiroth said.

"It was until he gave it to me when I was going out to feed. Uh oh… here they come!" Cloud said.

Sephiroth drew his blade a little out of his sheath, ready to swipe at the hunters. As soon as one of them came up beside, he slashed at the tires, making it skid to the asphalt, sparks flying.

"Cloud, swerve left!" he said and Cloud did, just as another hunter sped up next to him.

The hunter fired his gun at them, but Sephiroth parried them with his sword, saving Cloud. Cloud swung his sword at the tires, shredding them and the bike skidded into the road, sending sparks everywhere.

"Two down, three to go. We're almost there!" he said.

"Don't let them get away! If they get to the base, those soldiers will be doomed!" cried the leader.

"Too late for that!" Sephiroth taunted, pointing to the base straight ahead.

"Let's rev it up!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud pushed his engine to the max and they slowly gained distance. Then, another bike came up and there sat Lexi with Rufus behind her!

"Need a hand?" she asked with a wink.

"How did you know?" Sephiroth asked.

"You weren't at your office and I kept hearing gunshots from afar, so I grabbed Rufus and came to help. Looks like you got a problem with some wanna-be hunters," Lexi replied.

"Human traitors! Kill them!" shouted the leader.

"We'll deal with the last three. Go on ahead!" Rufus said.

Cloud nodded and sped up again. Lexi turned to see the last of the hunters catching up with the two.

"This shouldn't take too long" she pulled out her Enemy Skill Materia. "BETA!"

A fiery twister stopped the three and burnt up their bikes and sending the guys into the ground. Lexi smiled and pocketed her materia and sped up to catch up with the two vampires. She flashed them a confident smile and nodded. They finally arrived at the base and parked their bikes in the huge garage.

"Thanks a lot back there," Cloud said, wiping his sweating forehead.

"No problem," Lexi said, smiling again.

Sephiroth winced a little as he clutched his wound again.

"Sephiroth, what happened?" Lexi asked, now concerned.

"Got shot by a hunter earlier last night. They used something called a UV round, which slows us down. If I hadn't got that bullet out, Sephiroth would've been killed," Cloud explained.

"Cloud saved my life that night. If I didn't have him, I wouldn't be here today," Sephiroth said, clapping Cloud on the shoulder.

Lexi hugged Cloud.

"Thank you, Cloud. I'm glad you're in SOLDIER," she said.

Cloud blushed and embraced her.

"Thanks, Lex," he said.

"What do you say we get back inside and rest up?" Rufus asked.

"I second that," Cloud said.

The four went inside and to Lexi's surprise… she saw Sephiroth place an arm around Cloud's shoulder.

"Sephiroth… loves Cloud? Hmph… I kinda figured that," she thought.

"You okay, Lex?" Rufus asked.

"Yea… I kinda had a feeling Sephiroth had someone else in mind. But hey, at least I have someone who I can call my big brother," Lexi replied.

"At least Sephiroth's happy now. You know… tomorrow's Halloween. You know what that means? You, Cloud and Sephiroth can show your true nature without anyone's suspicion," Rufus said.

"Right! I can't wait!" Lexi said, pumping her fist, but accidentally knocking it into Rufus's chest.

"Ow… watch those fists of fury there," Rufus joked.

"Oops. I'm sorry!" Lexi apologized, placing a hand over her dropped jaw.

"Hahaha. It's alright. I hope you're ready for tomorrow," he said.

"Um… not really," she said sheepishly.

"I'm sure you'll find something," he said.

"Thanks," she said and they headed inside.

*******

The next morning, Lexi took a day off to pick out what to wear for tonight's Halloween Ball. She found a long sleeveless black dress. She hung up on a hanger and hung it on top of her closet. She looked at it for several moments, thinking of what to do with it. She finally snapped her fingers, getting an idea. She asked Korai for a sewing box and got to work. For several hours, she worked on her costume without stopping. At noon, she finally finished. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and thanked Korai for the box. She placed her costume back in her closet and laid on her bed.

"Phew… finally finished," she sighed.

Suddenly, the door busted open, scaring the wits out of her and in came Zack, big box in his hand.

"HALLOWEEN BABY!!" he shouted.

After stopping the ringing in her ears, she glared at him.

"There's no need to shout, Zachary," she said with a slight smirk.

"STOP CALLING ME ZACHARY!!" he screamed.

"Oww! STOP SCREAMING!" she screamed back.

"… Sorry," he peeped.

Lexi let out an exasperated sigh as she laid back down. She didn't know why she stuck back with Zack. Well… at least, she had Cloud on the top bunk… or so she thought until she saw him with Sephiroth. Wait a second! Why was she thinking about this!? She shook her head vigorously to clear those thoughts away. She had to stop whining about it. Sephiroth's in love with Cloud and that's that! She couldn't change his mind nor can Zack or Rufus. Actually, she was glad for them. She hated seeing Sephiroth alone all the time with no one with him.

"Let's see… what should I wear for tonight? Hmmm… zombie clown? No, so last year. How about… A PSYCHO KILLER!! Oh… no… I don't have my fake bloody sword. What else?" Zack continued digging through his box. Lexi looked over and her eyes widened at all the costumes he had.

"Did you… keep all those?" she blinked.

"Huh? Oh yup! All the years I've been in SOLDIER, I've been saving these," he replied with a big grin.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I think those won't this year. Hmm…" she thought for a moment, and then her face brightened. "Idea! Let's go talk to Sephiroth and Cloud!" she said, springing off her bed and hurried off, dragging Zack with her. They arrived at the top floor and Lexi dragged Zack, ignoring his protests and knocked on the door. She heard shushing and Sephiroth's voice soon after.

"Come in."

The two came in to see Cloud, laying on the couch, blushing and blonde hair messed up and Sephiroth, shirt askewed half-way and his hair slight ruffled. Lexi had an idea about what happened for she fought tooth and nail to keep from busting out laughing.

"Um, sir. Your shirt," Zack said, also stifling a laugh.

"Huh? Oh right. My apologies," Sephiroth said, quickly fixing it.

"Seph, for the ball, I came with an idea. How about you, Cloud and I go as a vampire trio. Then, during the ball, we can cut off the lights and give them a scare," Lexi said.

Sephiroth pondered that for a moment.

"Won't that risk our secret?" he asked.

"Think about it. You guys go as you truly are and nobody, (except Rufus), will know. It's perfect!" Zack said.

Sephiroth pondered that some more and finally, a smirk came to his face.

"I like it. It's settled then. The time will be at eleven is when we make our move," he said.

"I second that," Cloud piped up.

"Good. See ya tonight," Lexi said with a wink before the two left.

When they got back to their room, the two burst out laughing.

******

At seven thirty, Lexi and Zack got ready. She pulled out her costume, which she turned into a tattered looking black dress with a black cape attached from the shoulders and the tip of it touched the floor. She also attached long, see-through sleeves to it.

"Whatcha ya think?" she asked Zack.

Zack looked up and his eyes widened. He let out an impressed whistle.

"You look hot. Rufus is going to be attached to you like glue!" he said with a smirk.

Lexi giggled and smiled.

"Now for the finishing touches…" she made her crimson eyes and fangs appear. "Done."

"Hey, what do you think of this?" he suddenly turned around, green paint and fake blood on him and went "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!"

Lexi, however, was not impressed.

"Oh sure. You're really going to scare a lot of people tonight," she said with sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon, Lex. You've gotta be at least a little scared!" Zack whined.

"Nope, sorry," she replied, waving a dismissive hand.

"Killjoy," he muttered.

Lexi shrugged and decided to go upstairs and see how Sephiroth's doing. She got to his room and he saw him helping Cloud with his black robe. They saw Lexi come in and they looked REALLY impressed.

"You look like a true princess of the night," Sephiroth commended.

"I like it," Cloud added.

"Thanks. You guys almost ready?" she asked.

"Just about. Oh, Rufus is downstairs. Why don't you go see him? And one more thing… watch out for Reno," Sephiroth said.

"Oh great. The crazy redhead's here," she moaned.

---------------------

How will the ball turn out?

Review and find out!


	7. A long lost relative returns

Ch 7

The ball is set up… and so is Sephiroth and Lexi's prank. How will this turn out? Plus… someone from Lexi's past returns…

--------------

A long lost relative returns…

Lexi and Sephiroth came down last, arm in arm. Lexi lifted her dress a little as they came down to avoid tripping and falling. They were both in their vampire states, but no one suspected a thing except Zack, Rufus, and Cloud.

"Lexi, you look great!" Korai squealed as she hugged her, dressed as a black angel.

"Thanks, but keep it down. This is supposed to be a surprise, remember?" Lexi said.

"Oh, right. So, you guys decided on vampire lord and lady? Fitting for you two," Korai said.

"Thank you, lieutenant. You don't look bad yourself," Sephiroth said.

"Thank you, s—I mean Sephiroth," Korai said, catching herself.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded before escorting Lexi away.

"Yo!" came a voice.

Reno, co-leader of the Turks and the wild one of them, jumped onto Lexi, grinning like a fool, dressed as a jester.

"You look sexy! So what are ya, a vampire queen or somethin'?" he asked.

"First of all, get off. Second, yes, I'm a vampire for tonight and so is Sephiroth. Unless you want to face an angry General, get off of me quick," Lexi said annoyed.

"Oops, my bad," Reno said, quickly getting off.

"Reno, what did I say about jumping on her?" came Rufus's voice, dressed as a king of darkness. It consisted of a black robe, hood up and a silver, thin, crown around his head.

"Sorry, sir. Have fun, you two," Reno said with a wink before running off.

"Somehow, that jester costume suits him. He does act like a fool. So, how've you been, Mr. Pres—I mean, Rufus?" Lexi asked, catching herself.

Rufus chuckled as he took his hood off. "I've been fine, Lexi. You look beautiful," he said, caressing her cheek, making her blush.

"Um… Th-thank you," she stammered slightly.

"Why are you so nervous around me? Is it because you stand before the President?" he asked.

Lexi looked away in shame, but Rufus gently took her chin and brought her face to look at him.

"It's ok. Just think of me as a normal person and not just the President, if that will help you," he said.

"But, I don't want to think you as just a normal person. I hold you in high regard. Until now and a couple nights ago, I've only seen you on TV. That's why I… you know…" she trailed off.

He brought her close to him, making her blush even more.

"Again, it's ok. I don't blame you for how you act towards me. Just be yourself and not someone else, ok?" he said.

Lexi smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Ok," she said, nodding.

"Good girl. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he said.

"Oh stop it," she said with playful annoyance.

They both got a laugh out of it and from a refreshment table, Sephiroth smiled at the sight.

"Hey Sephiroth!" came Cloud's voice.

Cloud came dressed as vampire prince, only wearing a black, knee length robe with silver chain near the hood and black gloves. Sephiroth smiled and hugged him briefly before letting go.

"Good choice. (Sigh) I'm glad Lexi's happy with Rufus. When she first met him, she was really nervous. Now, she's happy and relaxed. I'm glad to see that from her," he said, looking to the couple.

"Me too. So, eleven o'clock?" he asked.

"Eleven o'clock. Right now, it's nine thirty," Sephiroth confirmed.

Cloud nodded and joined Zack, who dressed up as another the jester and Zack and Reno called themselves Zorn and Thorn.

(AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! From FFIX! They both like to joke, so I put them together as the Jester Twins!)

At ten, Zack and Reno put on a comedy routine. Everyone was laughing themselves silly, even Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud was in hysterics. Zack, who was Zorn, was balancing on a multi-colored, medium sized ball on one ball, trying to keep his balance. Suddenly, the ball zipped from underneath him and he fell flat on his face, making the soldiers bust out laughing. Reno, who was Thorn, came up in a hurry and dumped a bucket of water on him, waking him up and he sprung to his feet, looking around to see who did it. Reno snuck up a set of stairs and onto a platform, big, blue water balloon in his hand. He held it over the railing and let it go. It busted over Zack's head, drenching him.

By then, the soldiers were clutching their sides with laughter. Lexi shook her head, smiling. Zack pretended to yell at Reno by jumping up and down, shaking his fists in anger towards him. Reno only made a face by pulling his left lower eyelid and sticking his tongue out. But then, Zack had a smile on his face and stepped on a hidden switch and down came 50 gallons of crème fillings. Reno licked his lips and smiled. Then, a bag of chicken feathers busted over his head and covered him in white feathers. The soldiers clapped at the end of their routine. Reno and Zack bowed and left the stage.

"I'll tell ya, those two would be famous for that routine," said one soldier.

"Phew… I couldn't stop laughing," said another.

Lexi smiled as Zack led Reno to the washroom and coming back twenty minutes later.

"Those two will always be kids on the inside," she said.

"Yes, indeed," Rufus replied.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth checked his watch and it read ten fifty. He whistled to Lexi and Cloud and beckoned them over.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said before going over.

"It's almost time," Sephiroth whispered to them.

They nodded and Cloud snuck away to the power switch while Lexi and Sephiroth went upstairs up to the balcony and hid. Lexi smirked, just thinking about the looks on the soldiers' and Reno's faces when they came out. Five minutes later, Cloud killed the switch.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Why did the lights go out?"

"Did the power lines go down?"

"I didn't hear any lightning."

"Ready?" Sephiroth whispered to Lexi, who nodded.

They grew out and Sephiroth let out an evil laughter.

"Well, this is good, my love. Our meals grouped together in one place. All the more fun to pick them out. Don't you think so?" he said aloud, smiling a fangy smile.

"Indeed, dearest. Just seeing all these sheep together just whets my appetite. But which one should I pick?" Lexi agreed with a hiss, also showing her fangs.

Then, Cloud came out of the shadows, licking his lips.

"I'll take the one with the black spiked hair," he said, pointing to Zack, who looked scared.

"Aww. I was going to pick that one. Oh well… I'll go for the blonde boy right there," Lexi said, looking at Rufus.

"Very well, my pets. Go and feed," Sephiroth said.

Rufus pulled out his gun and fired at Lexi, who descended at him, but she dodged the bullets and pinned him down.

"Regular bullets don't work on me, darling. Now… to make you my lunch," she hissed.

"Get away from him!" Zack said, brandishing his Buster Sword, but Cloud got in the way and with a backhand to him, Zack was sent flying into the shadows and Cloud flew after him. In the shadows…

"Ow… Cloud, not so hard," Zack whispered, rubbing his cheek.

"I had to make it look real. Now, scream out loud," Cloud whispered back.

Zack did so, striking fear into the soldiers' hearts.

"He got Zack!"

"Not my buddy!" Reno cried.

"Not to worry. Rufus will soon be joining him… in death!" Lexi cackled, taking Rufus by the back of the shirt and flying into the shadows with him.

"What an act. Even better than Reno and Zack," Rufus whispered once they were hidden.

"I know. Scream out loud and pretend to beg," she whispered back.

Rufus nodded.

"Please no! Don't! I can't…!! NOOOO!!" he screamed.

"You're MINE!" she screeched and to make the horrible squelching sound of her fangs sinking into his neck, she dug her claws into her own arm.

"SIR, NO!" cried the Turks.

Lexi wiped her blood on her lips to add effect as she came out of the shadows.

"That was satisfying. I like those who struggle," she hissed, licking her 'bloody' lips.

"You shouldn't underestimate your prey, dear. They tend to be… persistent," Sephiroth said, glaring at them.

"I understand," Lexi said bowing.

"Good. Now to all… a final word before we depart…" then, he cracked a smile and said…

"Gotcha."

The lights flipped on and there stood Sephiroth, on the balcony, and Cloud at the power switch. Also, out came Rufus and Zack from their hiding places.

"Sir!" exclaimed the Turks, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine, guys. It was all an act," Rufus assured.

"And a good one at that," Lexi added, going over to him.

"Reno, you should've seen yourself! HAHA! It looked like you were going to drop dead from fright," Zack laughed.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came a pack of werewolves! Soldiers screamed and bolted upstairs, leaving Zack, Sephiroth, Lexi, Cloud and Sephiroth to face them.

"Again?! That's the third attack this month!" Zack complained.

Lexi saw a hooded figure approached. She laid eyes on his sword and suddenly… her eyes widened!

"Well, well… this is a surprise. The great General Sephiroth, Rufus of ShinRa Inc., and Zack, Angeal's messenger… and Lexi… my dear sister," said the figure.

"It can't be…! Genesis?!" she exclaimed.

The figure removed his hood and indeed, it was Genesis.

"No… Genesis?" Sephiroth gasped.

"No way! Genesis, you're alive?!" Zack exclaimed.

"In the flesh… and more powerful than you'd ever think," Genesis said, flexing his fingers, cracking them.

"But how? How did you survive?" Lexi asked.

"… I thought I would die in the reactor… the wolves saved me and gave me immortality, just like Sephiroth, the traitor who left me to die!" Genesis suddenly yelled at the end.

"Genesis, have I known that you were still alive—"

"Shut up, Sephiroth! You left me to die! You were only concerned about Angeal's life and not mine! I always knew you had something for him! You never paid attention to me! Now… I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!! KILL THEM!" Genesis screamed.

"Genesis, no!" Lexi cried.

She blocked an oncoming attack from one of the wolves and tried to make it to her brother, but the rest of the pack pounced on her, pinning her down. Genesis only watched with evil satisfaction as she and Sephiroth struggled against the pack. He turned and left.

"GENESIS, WAIT!!" Lexi screamed.

She then turned to the wolves on top. "GET OFF ME!!" she screeched, spreading her wings to toss them off. She saw her chance and ran after him.

"LEXI, NO!" Sephiroth called to her.

She caught up to Genesis and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, bloodlust in her eyes and rage in her heart. She soon calmed down as she saw her brother's eyes, softly pleading.

"Genesis… why?" she cried softly.

"… I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

Then, with one swift move, he backhanded her, sending her flying into the building's outside wall. She slid to the ground, her body feeling as if it had been shattered by the collision. But what was more shattered… was her soul. Genesis walked up to her and tilted her head gently to face him.

"… We'll see each other again," he said softly into her ear before leaving at a sprint, half of the pack following him.

All was heard from Lexi were sobs.

"Lexi!" called Rufus as he and the boys ran to her.

He knelt next to her and gathered into his arms while she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Lexi… I had no idea," Zack said sadly.

"We all didn't. Now we know who were up against," Sephiroth said.

Lexi continued to cry as Rufus continued to hold her close. Lexi felt like her world came crashing down at the sight of her brother alive… and the truth of him siding with the werewolves. She finally passed out in his arms. The Turks came down and had heard the news of her brother alive and one of the wolves.

"Sir… I think we should take her back to HQ," said Tseng.

"I agree. She's had enough stress for one night," added Elena.

"… Alright. Is that alright, Sephiroth?" Rufus asked.

Sephiroth nodded.

"Bring her home in three days. It's time she knew what happened," he said.

-------------

Genesis is Lexi's sister?! And now is one of the enemy!

How much more can Lexi take?

Review and find out!


	8. A truth untold

Ch 8

After finding out her brother, Genesis, was alive, Lexi, who passed out, was brought to Rufus's HQ and there she will stay for three days. How will she deal with facing her brother again?

---------------------

A truth untold…

Lexi slowly awoke in a white room on a soft bed. Not a soldier bed, but a real bed. She sat up, still in her vampire costume. She looked outside to see it was early morning. She slightly clutched the sheets as last night played her mind. Her brother, Genesis, was alive and is the alpha male of the pack. She blinked back tears, shoving those painful memories out of her mind.

"… Why, Genesis? Why side with them? What has Sephiroth done to you to make you hate him so much?" she thought sadly.

Then, she remembered what Genesis said to Sephiroth.

'_Shut up Sephiroth! You left me to die! You were only concerned about Angeal's life!'_

' _I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!!_'

"Sephiroth, what did you do?" she asked herself.

Then, the door opened to reveal Elena.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm fine," Lexi replied half-heartedly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, getting concerned.

"For once… no," Lexi sighed.

Elena closed the door and went to her bedside, pulling her into a hug. Lexi returned the embrace, determined not to cry again.

"Come on. We made you breakfast," Elena said.

"Really? You guys didn't have to do that," Lexi said, smiling a little.

"Oh come on. You need a pick-me-up. And a good breakfast should do it," Elena said before leaving.

Lexi let out a brief, soft laugh before getting out of bed. She saw a female SOLDIER outfit laying on the back of a soft chair. She changed out of her costume and into her uniform. Then, she headed into the main hall, where the Rufus and the Turks were waiting, breakfast waiting.

"Morning, Lex!" Reno said cheerfully.

Lexi stopped as she heard Genesis's voice call her that when she was little.

'_Hey, Lex! Over here!'_

'_Lex! Mom's calling us! Dinner time!_'

'_Watch out, Lex! It's a basilisk!_'

Lexi clutched her head as memory after memory of her childhood came to her.

"Lex, are you—"

"STOP CALLING ME LEX!" she suddenly screamed, tears falling from her shut eyes.

She suddenly ran outside, dashing into the woods, tears flying behind her. Rufus turned to Reno, who had a puzzling look. He was slapped on the back of the head by Elena.

"Dang it, Reno! Why did you have to call her that! Genesis used that nickname when she was little!" she shouted.

"How do you know?," Reno pointed out.

"I'm her other childhood friend, idiot! Genesis called her that nickname all the time! And now, it only hurts her!" Elena exclaimed.

"… Oh…" Reno said simply, mentally slapping himself.

In the woods, Lexi was curled up in a ball, head resting on her knees and arms wrapped them. Just hearing that nickname again brought back the pain she shoved back for a long time. She brought her head, tear stains clearly visible from the sun's light reflecting off them, making them shine faintly. Suddenly, she smelled a familiar scent… Genesis.

"My dear sister, why do you cry?" he asked from a tree.

She quickly stood up, clearing her tears.

"You're the reason why. You sided with the werewolves. Genesis, tell me what happened. Why do you hate Sephiroth so much? You guys were best friends," she pointed out.

"… Oh, Lex…" she tried to hide her mental pain from hearing that name again, but Genesis caught it.

Before she could do anything, he quickly went over to her and hugged her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Oh how she longed to be held by her brother again. Without thinking, she hugged him back and there they stayed for a moment. It had been far too long since the last time Genesis held her like this. She felt like a piece of her inner child came back. Fresh tears fell down her face as she, for the first time, she was happy that Genesis was back.

"Genesis… I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you, too, my little sister," he whispered, holding her at arm's length, getting a good look at her. "But you're not so little anymore. And you're not that same sister I knew years ago." He added.

"Genesis, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"… I wanted to see you again. I told you we'd meet again," he replied.

"But not this soon," she said.

"I know. Knowing that my sister is in SOLDIER, I couldn't stay away," he said with a genuine smile.

Lexi smiled a little, but it quickly faded as she backed up.

"Genesis, tell me what happened between you two," she said.

Genesis sighed and just as he was about to start…

"Lexi, where are you!" called out Elena.

"Crap! What timing. I'll see you soon, sis… and remember… we may be different breeds, but… I'll always love you," he said with a smile before taking off.

Just as he disappeared, Rufus and the Turks came into view.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"… I'm alright now. Just had to calm down and get myself together," Lexi half-lied.

"Come on. Breakfast is getting cold," Rufus said, leading the way.

As she turned to go, she looked over her shoulder towards where Genesis ran off to.

"… Genesis…" was her only thought before turned back to follow the Turks.

*******

Sephiroth was working on his paperwork when his desk phone rang.

"General Sephiroth."

_Hey, Seph._

"Lexi! How are you—I mean… are you ok?"

_I'm ok, Seph. I ran into Ge—I mean… nothing. Rufus and the Turks cooked me breakfast this morning. _

Sephiroth smiled. "That was nice of them." He filed away his now completed work. "So… who did you run into again?"

_No one. I was thinking of someone else. Sorry. _

"It's alright. Rufus promised to bring you back to the base once you got yourself together."

_I do now. So mind telling me what happened to you and Genesis?_

Sephiroth frowned. He wished that she would've forgotten about that. But, seeing there was no way around it, he sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you. Where are you first?"

_I'm in the guest room, laying on the bed. I'm ready._

Sephiroth took a deep breath and went into his tale.

"Genesis, Angeal and I went back to the reactor at Mt. Nibel. We got a report that strange creatures were being created and released into Gaia. When we got there… we saw the workers there lying on the floor with horrendous injuries on them. We knew they were dead, so we went on ahead. Anyway, we got to the room where the reports say where the dogs were being created. When we got in, all of the capsules were open and there stood about fifty of the strange creatures all around us."

Sephiroth paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts together. Once done, he took another breath and continued.

"I saw them closing in around us and I remember putting up a shield spell to protect us. But Genesis… you know that he's reckless at times, so he charged in. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. So, we had no choice but to help him. We fought our way through to the main creation and we couldn't believe who was there… Hollander."

_Hollander?! I thought he was dead!_

"So we thought as well. But, something wasn't right about him. Turns out he was a werewolf. We say him transform. We fought back, but he nearly broke my blade, so we had to fall back. Then, the creatures surrounded us from behind. Suddenly… everything began to shake. I saw Angeal trying to fight off the creatures and I had to help him. I saw Genesis fighting Hollander and tried to go back to help, but they cut me off. The floor began opening up and I saw Mako rising up. I saw there was no way to help Genesis so I…" Sephiroth trailed off.

_You ran with Angeal…_

"… I tried to save Genesis, but it was too late. The Mako was already spewing out, so I took Angeal and got off Mt. Nibel. I never felt so devastated to lose Genesis… that's why he hates so much. He thinks I left him for dead on purpose. I didn't mean to… have I known Genesis was still alive" He pounded a fist on his desk, crimson tears coming to his eyes "I would've done everything to save him!" he cried.

…_Seph…_

Sephiroth gritted his teeth in frustration, his tears staining the light brown desk. Lexi heard his soft cries and sadness jerked at her own heart. To think one would carry such a burden. To think someone dear to you thinks you betrayed him and left him for dead.

_Seph… it isn't your fault—_

"What are you talking about? I left Genesis without a second's hesitation! He was right! I did leave him for dead! It's my—"

_Shut up right now!_

Sephiroth stopped, clearly stunned as if he had been slapped in the face by her voice.

_Don't listen to anything he says! He's just angry! He's just dwelling on the day you supposedly left him for dead and isn't thinking about all the times you DID save him. Genesis is not himself. It's that werewolf side in him that's twisting his mind. I'm willing to do anything to get Genesis back. Are you?_

Sephiroth was silent for a moment.

_Answer me, Sephiroth!_

"YES!" he shouted suddenly.

He panted heavily, then quieter, he said it again.

"Yes… I am."

On the other side, Lexi was smiling.

_Good. Feeling better?_

Sephiroth gasped silently, and then smiled.

"…Yea. Thank you, Lexi. I needed that."

_Sure… I've got to go. See you in two days._

"…Bye, Lex." With that, he hung up.

He sighed. Blood streaks were visible on his face where he was crying. He was still smiling.

"I'm glad you're here with us, Lexi," he said to himself.

He went to his room and washed his face. He got into a black muscle shirt and comfortable black pants. He looked at his clock and it read 11:07 a.m. He got on his usual black trench coat and headed into town. Today was the soldier's day off. The cold weather and wind made Sephiroth's long, silver hair dance in its flow. He dug his hands into his pockets as he walked down the main streets. Getting the sudden urge to take to the skies again, he sprouted his demonic wings and flew from the streets. His coat was shredded by the wings and flew off him, showing his toned arms.

Flying like this always felt good to him. It releases his caged soul and he felt free as a hawk. He soared from Junon and flew across the vast countryside. A flock of chocobos sprinted across the plain at the sight of him. As he soared through the skies, he pondered on what Lexi said and it made definite sense. He came to a range of mountains and did a sharp climb, flying over them. With Lexi, she was outside when she saw Sephiroth fly over.

"Rufus, I'll be back later!" she called in before rushing after him, her own wings sprouting. As soon as she came to a clearing, she took flight.

"SEPH, WAIT FOR ME!" she called after Sephiroth.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde vampiress flying after him. He smirked and did a sharp dive. She followed and they started a dance in the air.

*****

Lexi arrived back at Rufus's HQ and laid on her bed, worn out from flying. None the less, she had a big smile on her face. She stretched out and went to sleep.

-------------------

Now that Lexi knows the truth, will she be able to take down her brother?

Review and find out!


	9. Genesis's rage!

Ch 9

After talking with Sephiroth, Lexi prepares to find Genesis again and settle the score.

Along the way, things take an unexpected turn…

-------------------------

Genesis's rage!

After three days, Sephiroth was sent to take Lexi back to the base. He came with several soldiers, including Cloud and Zack. It was time to find Genesis.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she said to Rufus, bowing.

"It's no problem" he went up to her and took her hands in his. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, ok?" he said.

Lexi nodded, smiling. He brought her close into a hug and she returned it. She got into the back of the hooded truck and they took off. While on the trip, Lexi was still blushing from the hug from Rufus.

"Sooo… what's going on between you and Rufus?" Zack asked with a sly smile.

"They're da—"Lexi quickly clapped a hand over Sephiroth's mouth, shooting him a 'shut up or you're dead' glare. She could feel him smirk against her hand and he removed her hand, smirk now showing.

"They're what? Come on! Tell me!" Zack pleaded.

"Sorry, Zack, but I can't tell you. I don't want Lex tearing my head off," Sephiroth said, shutting his eyes, settling against the wall, wanting a nap.

As the truck entered a gorge, they didn't see a mini pack of werewolves starting to follow. In the truck, Cloud was in a corner, knees to his chest, resting his head and arms on them. Sephiroth was asleep while Lexi looked out through the curtain. Then, she thought she saw something, but passed it off as several weak monsters, looking for an easy meal… the truck jerked forward, slamming Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud into the wall, knocking the black haired boy out. As Lexi was about to slam into it, too, he used his body as a cushion, stopping her.

"What the heck was that?!" Zack exclaimed.

"SIR, WOLVES!!" cried the driver before he was dragged out.

"Genesis…" Sephiroth hissed, jumping out, Lexi and Cloud on his heels.

Seven werewolves stood at the front, two feeding on the driver.

"Where's Genesis?" Cloud asked.

"He must've sent his lackies to do his dirty work. Fine by me," Sephiroth said, unsheathing his Masamune.

The wolves charged and the vampires went on the offense as well. Watching from above… was Genesis, staring intently at his younger sister as she fought vigorously. As the wolves' numbers dwindled rapidly, Lexi didn't see one sneak up behind him, until Sephiroth cried

"LEXI, RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Lexi turned around a second too late and didn't have to react when suddenly…

"BOLT 3!!"

A barrage of lightning bolts struck the creature, obliterating it. There stood Aeris, staff still raised and finally puts it down. She wasn't in her usual pink dress. She was in a midnight blue halter top and blue jeans and her hair up in a bun.

"Aeris!" Sephiroth gasped with happiness.

"Who can drive?" she asked.

"I can!" came Zack from the back.

"Hurry, then! There's more coming!" Aeris said, pointing to the top path, where five more wolves were coming.

"Get in, quick!" Cloud said, jumping in.

Sephiroth helped the flower girl into the truck and Lexi jumped in last before Zack stomped his foot on the accelerator, taking off. The wolves dove onto the main path, chasing them.

"These mutts just won't quit, won't they?" Sephiroth hissed, shooting off an Ice 3 spell, freezing two.

Suddenly, the truck jerked over a huge bump, tossing the girls off and onto the path.

"AERIS! LEXI!" cried the boys.

The girls got up and were instantly surrounded by three remaining wolves. They stood back to back, weapons ready.

"Zack, turn around!" Cloud demanded.

"Can't! The gorge's too narrow!" Zack said.

Sephiroth cursed under his breath. They waited until they were out of the gorge before Sephiroth sprouted his wings and took off back into the gorge. With the girls, they were giving it their all against now six wolves, since three more joined.

"We must be in territory," Aeris said.

"That means the lair is close by," Lexi pointed out.

The wolves dashed for them and the girls, in return, shot off spells, but somehow, they missed!

"What the…!? Why didn't they work?!" Aeris gasped.

"Something's empowering them. Watch out," Lexi growled.

Aeris nodded and reacted just in time to block an oncoming werewolf with her Princess Guard. Lexi slashed at the rest who dared come near her. They fought for another few minutes, then disaster struck. An earthquake started to happen and boulders came crashing down, burying the wolves and the girls. In the air, Sephiroth searched everywhere for them.

"AERIS! LEXI! ANSWER ME!" he called down.

But all that answered were the sounds of nature. Then, he spotted a huge boulder formation and his heart felt like it stopped.

"No…" he gasped, quickly flying down.

Then, a flying dagger came out of nowhere and struck him where he was shot in town, reopening the wound. He fell to the ground, his wings crippled. He tried to get up, but a foot held him down… Genesis

"Well, well. Sephiroth to the rescue, eh? Not today" He, then, turned to the remaining wolves" Get them and let's go!"

The wolves quickly dug up the unconscious bodies of the girls and placed Aeris on one of them and Genesis took his Lexi into his arms.

"Thanks for the gift. I've been wanting it so much," Genesis sneered.

With that, they fled, leaving Sephiroth crippled and broken in soul. Crimson tears fell from his tightly closed eyes and they stained the ground. His fists closed, leaving dragged imprints in the ground.

"Why, Genesis? Why do you do this to me? I tried saving you, but… Genesis, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. Then, he unleashed an anguished-filled roar.

*******

Lexi awoke to find herself in a familiar building… the old ShinRa HQ Cells, half destroyed from Meteor fall, but durable enough.

"Aeris?" she called out.

"In here," came her muffled voice from the next cell.

"Are you hurt?" Lexi asked.

"Just a few scratches from that avalanche, but I'm alright" she was silent for a moment before speaking again. "This sure brings back memories," she added.

"It sure does. This is where President ShinRa used to be… until Sephiroth killed him," Lexi said sadly.

"Lexi, who was that speaking before we blacked out?" Aeris asked.

Lexi slid to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"That… was my brother, Genesis," she said.

"That means… you're last name isn't Kisumi. It's…" Aeris trailed off.

Lexi nodded.

"It's really Rhapsodos. I made it Kisumi so I could…"

"So you could erase the painful memories of your brother's disappearance away, right?" Aeris finished.

"Yea, but I guess it didn't work… now that my brother's back," Lexi sighed.

Suddenly, they heard growling. Lexi stood up as soon as her brother entered the door.

"Hiya, sis," he said.

"Cut the pleasantries," she growled slightly.

"Ouch, Lex. Is that anyway to treat your older brother?" Genesis said with a smirk.

"You better not hurt Aeris," Lexi hissed, crimson eyes aglow from anger.

"I won't… at least not yet, if Sephiroth chooses to come and save you two," Genesis said nonchalantly, waving a hand.

Lexi forced herself to calm down. Suddenly, sisterly love came through her again like a sudden wave and she rushed into his arms again. Genesis smiled softly and returned the embrace.

"What about the other girl?" growled out an elite werewolf.

"Take her to the old experimentation chamber and watch her until I get there. I'm going to… talk with my sister for awhile," Genesis replied, now holding Lexi to him with one arm.

The wolves escorted Aeris away, leaving the siblings. Suddenly, her stomach growled.

"I guess you need to feed, huh?" He pulled his shirt away to expose his neck. "Go ahead."

"Will I turn you?" she asked.

Genesis shook his head no.

"I made sure I can't be turned into a hybrid. Now, feed," he said.

Lexi gently placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes. Fangs bared, she licked at his neck, 'numbing' the area, before sinking them in. Genesis suppressed a moan as she lapped at the now slightly flowing blood. He smiled as she finally let go and rested her head against his chest.

"This is weird… I'm supposed to be your prisoner, but you still treat me with respect. Why?" she asked softly.

"… You're still my sister, no matter what. I still love you, Lex. Now and eternity," he said, brotherly love laced in his voice.

Warm, crimson tears stung her eyes as she clutched onto his shirt, body shaking with sobs.

"Genesis, I… I came… I came cause…" then, she cried out "CAUSE I HAVE TO STOP YOU!!"

Genesis was shocked at first, then held her close.

"I know… that's why Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud and you were here for, right? I kinda had a feeling you would," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"But I don't want to! You're my brother, Genesis. I just find out you're alive and now, Sephiroth wants me to kill you! I can't do it… I don't want to lose you again like how we lost Mom and Dad," she cried.

Genesis frowned sadly. He sighed, remembering their parents before Dad's fatal accident and Mom's sudden death.

"I know, Lex. I don't want to lose you, either. But, if Sephiroth wants a fight, he's going to get one," he said, determination growing in his voice.

Lexi looked up at him.

"You mean… we don't have to fight?" she asked, in shock.

"No. I'm only after Sephiroth. I'm not going to hurt the only family I have left," Genesis replied firmly.

Lexi beamed and hugged her brother tightly.

"Very well, Genesis…" came a deep, rich voice.

They turned to see Sephiroth, crimson eyes glaring at the lycan leader.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Sephiroth," Genesis said, hissing Sephiroth's name.

"Where's Aeris?" Sephiroth growled, hand on the handle of his Masamune.

"Don't worry. She's safe… for now," Genesis chuckled darkly, his feral yellow eyes appearing.

Sephiroth hissed, baring his fangs. Genesis roared back at him, werewolf anger raging in his heart.

"Stop it, Sephiroth!" Lexi pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Stay out of this!!" Sephiroth roared and out of his blind anger, flung her into the wall outside, making her cry out and go unconscious as she slid to the floor.

"LEXI!" Genesis cried, smacking away Sephiroth and racing to his sister, gathering her limp form in his arms.

Sephiroth immediately calmed down and saw what he did and shock filled him.

Genesis slowly looked up at Sephiroth, yellow eyes turning crimson from bloodlust and anger.

"… You're going to pay… DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he roared, slowly transforming into his form.

Red mane sprouted all over his body, hands turning into paws, nails turned claws, regular teeth became razor sharp canines and he heightened significantly to eight feet high. Sephiroth stepped back surprisingly, not out of to get out of the way, but out of fear as Genesis let out anguish filled roar, the sound wave busting out the roof, letting in the now cool night air.

"Genesis, what's happened to you?" he thought, his heart feeling like it stopped.

Genesis snarled, baring his canines, venomous saliva dripping to the floor, creating little holes. He flexed his claws and slowly dragged them across the wall, making it sound like needles on a chalkboard and Sephiroth screamed and covered his ears, which were now literally bleeding. Genesis's roar ceased and with gentleness of a mother wolf, he picked up his unconscious sister and placed her on his back. Turning to Sephiroth again, who was still recovering from the sudden blast, with one great swipe, Genesis knocked him into the cell. Sephiroth fell to the floor, three great gashes on his chest and knocked out cold.

Genesis snorted and looking to see if Lexi was ok and seeing that she is, he took off into the night. With one great howl, he called for his pack and they moved out and headed north, Aeris and the wolf carrying her behind Genesis.

-----------------------

Lexi and Aeris have been taken by the wolves!!!!

Can Sephiroth and the boys save them?


	10. The chase!

Ch 10

Lexi and Aeris have been taken by Genesis and his pack! Can Sephiroth and the boys save them?

* * *

The chase!

Lexi found herself riding on a crimson furred werewolf and when she saw its eyes, she recognized it as Genesis. Genesis peeked behind him to see his little sister awake and slightly licked her.

"I'm ok, Genesis. Where are we going?" she asked.

Genesis looked ahead to see the mountains of Mt. Coral coming up over the horizon.

"I see…" she said and had no choice but to hang onto his fur as he and the pack picked up their pace.

Feet from her on her right side was Aeris, also awake and also hanging onto her werewolf captor.

"Genesis, let me pick up Aeris, please?" Lexi pleaded softly.

Genesis nodded and swerved over to Aeris and the flower girl hopped on and Genesis took to the lead again. Aeris hugged Lexi, half scared to death. Lexi put her arms around her, comforting her and looking ahead to see Mt. Coral coming up. They slowed as they got to the mountain range. Once in the mountains, Genesis and the pack slowed to a stop and the girls slid off so they could walk with them.

"Lexi, I'm kinda scared," Aeris whispered to Lexi.

"It's going to be alright. Genesis won't let his pack lay a paw on us," Lexi whispered back to her with a small, comforting smile.

They got to a cave and they went inside. Genesis morphed back to his normal self, clothes half shredded, but enough to cover him.

"We'll rest here for the night. Then, we'll move on towards the Snow Continent," he called to his pack.

"Sir, how will we get there?" growled out the same elite werewolf.

"We'll take to Junon Harbor and hitch a ride on the cargo ship to Costa del Sol. Then, we'll trek through Nibelheim's mountains. From there on, it'll be fine," Genesis replied.

"I hear that the mountains have a guardian inside. He's called the Materia Keeper and he's a vicious beast," Lexi said.

That earned howls of laughter from the pack.

"Sis, let me tell you something. If you can take down Sephiroth, then I can take down this so called 'guardian'," Genesis boasted, earning approval.

"… I know where the Snow Mountains are. I… I can lead you there," Aeris said timidly.

"You hear that, boys? The Ancient's gonna lead us to the Snow Mountains!" Genesis called out, earning approving howls and barks.

Later that night, Aeris laid near the entrance of the cave, staring to the moon, hoping for Sephiroth to come and save them.

"Sephiroth… where are you? Please… come find us!" she prayed in her mind.

*******

The next morning, Zack rode across the plains of Gaia on Cloud's Fenrir while Cloud and Sephiroth took to the skies for the search for the girls.

"… I should've crushed Genesis when he turned his back!" Sephiroth growled out.

"You'll get a chance, Seph! Just keep your fangs in!" Zack said.

"Not funny, Zack!" Cloud snapped while Zack was laughing.

Sephiroth hissed at Zack, making the black haired boy silence immediately. Suddenly, Sephiroth and Cloud both got a scent… it was the pack's and the girls'!

"Northwest! Mount Coral!" Cloud called out and all three picked up their pace.

"Hang on, girls! We're coming!" Sephiroth thought.

They rode/flew into the night until dawn. Feeling the need to feed again, Cloud and Sephiroth stopped and found a pack of guard hounds in the wild, quickly killed them, and drank every drop they had. When they got on the way again, suddenly, Cloud began to cough violently, causing the two stop. He fell from the sky, only to be caught by Sephiroth. He saw him cough up a navy blue liquid and he feared the worst. They landed and Sephiroth got out medicine to help slow the poison.

"How did UV poison get into a guard hound?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't stop it soon… Cloud's going to die. Zack, listen carefully. I need you to find a specific plant called the crimly plant. It has a black leaf on it and the bud is brown. It should stop the poison. Hurry!" Sephiroth replied.

Zack dashed off as fast as he could. He searched frantically in the wood for the plant. An hour passed and Cloud's condition took a turn for the worse. His breathing became shallow and his skin got clammy. His face contorted in agony and began to scream in pain as the poison seeped deeper into his system.

"Please hang on, Cloud! Zack's on his way!" Sephiroth pleaded, taking the shaking boy into his arms, despair in his eyes.

"Se… Seph… it… IT HURTS!" Cloud screamed out.

"I know, Cloud! I felt it before! Hojo poisoned me with it before! Just please hold on!" Sephiroth cried.

Cloud clutched onto Sephiroth's shirt, pain becoming too much for his body. Meanwhile, Zack heard Cloud's painful scream and picked up his search. With the vampires, Sephiroth looked to the mountains and saw a flock of Sonic Speeds and Zu's flying towards them.

"Not now!" Sephiroth cursed, unsheathing his Masamune.

The birds flew towards them at neck breaking speed, but Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and took to the skies. The flock quickly circled them, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Seph… where's Zack?" Cloud asked weakly.

Sephiroth held Cloud closer.

"He's coming. Hang on a bit longer. Right now if you can, help me out," he said softly.

Cloud saw the flock and strength temporarily renewed, he spread his wings and unsheathed his new sword, the Lionheart, a gun blade that was made by a friend on another continent. The flock flew at them and the vampires casted their strongest spells like Flare and Ultima. The flock perished and just as his strength came, it left Cloud and he started to fall again and Sephiroth caught him. He landed, the blonde in his arms.

"Cloud!" he cried softly.

Cloud was getting weaker as the day wore on. Sephiroth held onto him, hand in his, worry and grief in his Mako eyes. At sunset, Cloud was unconscious and fading fast.

"Please stay with me, Cloud… I can't lose you… I just can't…" he whispered, fresh crimson tears running down his cheeks.

Finally, Zack emerged, carrying the plant. Sephiroth heaved a sigh of relief and Zack handed him the plant. They started a fire and Sephiroth crushed, stirred and cooked the plant until it was an acid green liquid. He poured into a cup and knelt next to the sleeping form of Cloud. He lifted his head and opened his mouth.

"This maybe bitter, but you have to drink this," he said softly, slowly pouring the liquid down his throat.

He closed his mouth and after a few minutes, Cloud coughed and gagged as the liquid started working. He quickly turned to his side and threw up the UV poison that was being eliminated by the antidote.

"That's it, Cloud. That's it," Sephiroth whispered, great relief washing over him like a wave.

Cloud's crimson eyes fluttered open and saw Sephiroth next to him and Zack a few feet away at the fire.

"Evenin', sleeping beauty!" Zack joked.

"Ugh… I feel sick…" Cloud said before abruptly throwing up more UV poison.

"The crimly plant gathers all of the poison in your system and expels it. It also builds an immunity system to more UV poison that is subjected to your body," Sephiroth explained.

"So that's what I taste?" Cloud moaned, placing a hand on his damp forehead.

Sephiroth nodded, then smiled.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said sincerely.

Cloud smiled warmly and dove into the General's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Seph… for saving me," he whispered.

Sephiroth returned the embrace while Zack smiled at this. The two broke apart and what Zack saw next shocked him… the two kissed deeply. He just blinked in surprise. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, moaning silently. Sephiroth smiled against his lips, running a gloved hand through his blonde locks. Finally, the two parted, smiling.

"Whoa… you two are…?" Zack trailed off.

Sephiroth nodded, not ashamed in the least to have Cloud as a boyfriend. Midnight, Zack was asleep near the dying fire, snoring softly. Cloud was asleep in Sephiroth's lap while Sephiroth's arms were wrapped around him. He looked to the starry skies.

"Hold on, girls. Once we find you, we'll make sure that backstabber Genesis pays for all he's done!" he vowed in his mind.

*******

The following morning, the pack and the girls were on the move again with Lexi and Aeris riding on Genesis's back.

"Where are they?" Aeris whispered to Lexi.

Before Lexi could reply, Genesis growled at them, telling them to shut up. Lexi only glared back at him.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry," she whispered back to Aeris.

Suddenly, Genesis stopped the pack and sniffed the air. Then, they saw the three boys coming over the horizon. Genesis barked to the pack and they took off, leaving the girls only to hang on.

"SEPHIROTH! HURRY!" Aeris cried out.

Hearing her plea, Sephiroth sped up, the two boys on his heels. Genesis barked again and they swerved off into a mountain gorge. Aeris screamed as an arch nearly came close to scraping her off, but Lexi held onto her. She looked around and spotted a cave. She whispered something to Genesis and he nodded. An elite werewolf came over and he handed Aeris to him and half of the pack split off to another direction.

"SEPHIROTH!" Aeris screamed as they took to another trail.

"I'll get Genesis! You two get Aeris!" Sephiroth ordered.

"Ya got it, Seph!" Zack said and the two spike haired boys took off after them.

Genesis's half of the pack entered the cave and they split off into different groups. His group headed deeper into the crystal coated cavern. Once they were far from Sephiroth, they slowed to a stop. He barked something to the wolves and the three took off. He took Lexi somewhere else and there they stayed. He morphed back into his human self and rested against the wall, panting.

"Geez, Sephiroth's fast," he heaved.

"Nah, you think?" she answered sarcastically.

"Save it, baby sister," Genesis quipped back.

"I'm not a baby!" Lexi snapped.

"You still are to me, but you're MY baby sister," Genesis said with a smile.

Lexi giggled. Then, she frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I told you already. Get revenge for leaving me at the reactor for dead…" Genesis replied.

"Sephiroth said—"

"I don't care what he says! He left me for DEAD!" he shouted, pounding a fist on the wall, making a little crater.

Lexi sighed. He was always hard-headed, just like… Dad.

"You know… you remind me a little of Dad… he was always stubborn, just like you," she said.

"YOU remind ME of Dad. You, too, have his hard-headedness," Genesis smirked.

"Do not… well… Sephiroth did say one time that I was stubborn," Lexi said sheepishly.

"Ha ha! Told ya!" Genesis laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Lexi groaned.

Then, the two laughed again. Suddenly, he clapped a hand over her mouth, shutting her up. He peeked around the corner… and there was Sephiroth, still on the search!

"Dang it… we've gotta go," Genesis whispered.

He morphed into his werewolf form and Lexi, seeing no choice but to go with him, climbed on and he crept away. Suddenly, Sephiroth casted Fire 3, giving away their hiding spot. Genesis dashed out of the exit and they came to a snow cliff.

"That's as far as you go! Hand over Lexi!" Sephiroth barked, unsheathing his Masamune.

Genesis smirked and leapt upwards and started scaling the mountain wall. Sephiroth spread his wings and flew after them. Genesis hopped from one ledge to another until he reached the top and there he took off, Sephiroth on his heels. As they ran, Genesis suddenly started sliding onto an icy surface and came to a stop. Lexi jumped off and suddenly, she heard a slight crack.

"Uh oh… Genesis, don't move," she said.

She saw Sephiroth coming.

"Sephiroth, wait!" she called out.

Sephiroth stopped in mid-air and suddenly, he saw the cracks underneath them. They were literally on thin ice!

"LEXI! GENESIS! GET OUT OF THERE!" he screamed.

Lexi flew off, but Genesis's weight was too much and he suddenly fell through the ice! Lexi's heart felt like it stopped.

"GENESIS!" she screamed.

* * *

Can Sephiroth redeem himself and rescue his long time friend?

Or will his hatred let Genesis drown?

Review and find out!


	11. The rescue and return home!

Ch 11

Genesis has fallen into the icy lake of the Snow Mountains! Can he be saved in time or will he succumb to the icy waters and be frozen under the ice?

* * *

The rescue; Return home!

Genesis surfaced and desperately held onto the ice that hadn't crumbled. He whined a plea, despair laced inside. Lexi flew down to him and took one of his paws and tried to haul him up, but to no avail. Sephiroth didn't know what to do. Two feelings, hatred and a long lost friendship, waged war inside him, neither gaining control. He wanted to help Lexi and Genesis, but his hatred kept him from going to them. He knew that only one was the right choice, but what? Let his hatred rage and let Genesis drown? Or help an old friend return to the light? Hatred said to him **let him drown! He deserves to die after all he's put us through! **While friendship said **Genesis is still your friend, even though he let his rage consume and turn him into a beast. That doesn't mean you can still save him. Don't let hatred and wrath control you. It will gain you nothing but sadness and anger from Lexi. **

Finally, he made his choice. Enough of his hatred! Enough of his rage! He let it all go and flew down to the siblings. Just as Genesis was going down again, his hand snatched his paw and hauled him back up.

"C'mon, Genesis! You can still make it!" he pleaded.

He morphed back to his human self and had a surprised expression on his face.

"Why? Why save me after all I put you through?" he questioned.

"Something told me that you were still my friend, even though you say I left you for dead. Genesis, we've always been friends and I'm not going to leave my friend to die EVER AGAIN!" Sephiroth cried out.

Together, the vampires hauled him out and took him to the snowy bank. They all panted, trying to catch their breath. Finally, they calmed down and got up.

"Sephiroth… after all I put you through… why? Why let me live?" Genesis questioned again.

"Like I said, I'm not going to leave my friend to die. I made that mistake once and look what almost happened between us. But still… you are going to be charged…" Sephiroth replied.

Genesis hung his head.

"Sephiroth, you can't be serious! After all the trouble—"Lexi started but Sephiroth cut her off.

"But… I can get you a lighter sentence in the brig, that is, if you don't try to escape. To make sure you don't, I'll have to place you in a special lockdown where your claws will be filed down if you try to break down the door," he said with a small smile.

Genesis perked his head up and smiled. Lexi beamed and hugged Sephiroth.

"Thanks, Seph. What do you say we get out of here? I'm freezing out here!" she said.

"Let's go. I'm sure Zack, Cloud and Aeris are back at the base," Sephiroth pointed out.

The three nodded.

********

Three months after getting back Genesis, Sephiroth held true to his word and gave Genesis a lighter sentence in the special lockdown at the brig. Frequently, Lexi always visited him. Rufus and Lexi are an official couple. One day, while Lexi was going down to see her brother, Rufus called her.

"Hello?"

_It's me._

"Rufus! How've you been?"

_I'm ok. If you're not busy, how 'bout you and I go out somewhere tonight?_

"Oh… I don't know. Sephiroth's got me pretty busy with my brother."

_I'm sure I can work out something with him. I'll call you back in a few. _

"Hey Ruf—"but he had already hung up. "… Figures," she sighed.

After a few minutes, Rufus called back.

_It's done. Sephiroth's given you the day off for tonight. _

"Really, Rufus. You didn't have to do that for me."

_Anything for my beautiful girlfriend. _

Lexi giggled.

"Thanks, Rufus. I'll see you tonight."

With that, they hung up and Lexi went back to tending to her brother.

"So… I heard that you and Rufus are dating. Congrats," Genesis said.

Lexi smiled while blushing a bright pink, making him laugh out loud.

"I overheard your conversation. _Anything for my beautiful girlfriend_," he mocked.

"Oh shut it, bro!" Lexi snapped, blushing a deeper red.

"I thought I would never see this day: my baby sister dating the president of ShinRa Inc.!" Genesis teased.

Lexi gave him a look and passed him his dinner through a slot halfway up the door.

"Later, bro. I gotta a date to go to," she said, giving him a wink.

Genesis sighed and shook his head.

"My sister's all grown up. It makes me want to cry," he said, feigning sadness by wiping away an invisible tear.

Hearing him, Lexi rolled her eyes and exited the brig wing.

*******

Sephiroth was working on some more paperwork when Lexi came in, smiling. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why smile? Oh wait. Rufus called me about… a date?" he inquired with a smirk.

"That and… I didn't get the chance to thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked with a questioning look.

"… For letting my brother live. I thought you were going to let him drown," she said solemnly.

Sephiroth raised both eyebrows, then calmed.

"… No. As much I wanted to, I couldn't. I couldn't stand hurting you. I knew you loved your brother and wanted to protect him from my wrath. That… was almost my downfall," he said, looking away to the window.

"But you didn't. And I'm proud of you for that. If you had… well… I don't want to think about it," Lexi sighed at the end.

Sephiroth looked to her. Then, Korai came in.

"Sir! We have a disturbance in one of the barracks!" she said.

"Understood. Lexi, I'll see you some time after your date," he said with wink.

Lexi blushed again and sighed. After Sephiroth left, she went down to her room and tried to pick out what to wear for her date. Zack soon after barged in, scaring the wits out of her.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, capiche?" she replied smartly.

"C'mon, Lex! At least give me a hint!" Zack pleaded.

"Ok. Here's a hint…" Zack leaned in. "…No!" she snapped.

Zack rubbed his ear.

"Oww…" he whined.

Lexi smirked and continued getting dressed into a black halter dress that went to her ankles and her hair was up in a bun. She put on a sterling silver necklace with a golden heart as its charm. She put on a pair of black inch heels and headed out the door. She waited about five minutes until Rufus pulled up in his limo in his usual attire, white coat and black pants. He took her hand and kissed it, making her giggle a little.

"Ready?" he asked.

Lexi nodded and climbed in before Rufus. When she looked to the front, there was Tseng as the driver.

"It's been awhile, Alexis," he said.

"!! Tseng, is that you?! It's been awhile!" she said happily.

Tseng chuckled.

"It has, young lady. Reno let me in on the date and I volunteered to drive you two," he said with a small smile.

"That's so sweet. Thank you, Tseng," she said.

On the way, Rufus wrapped an arm around Lexi's shoulder, gently pulling her close to him. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's been awhile since we've been out to dinner, huh?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you as much," Lexi said.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you were busy with her brother. By the way, has he been behaving?" Rufus asked.

"Besides all the teasing he gives me about me dating you, he's been good," Lexi said.

"That's good. When I heard Genesis captured you and Aeris, I was really worried. I thought he was going to take his anger out on you," he said honestly.

"He's my brother. I know him. He would never take out his anger on me. He knows it's not worth it," Lexi pointed out.

Rufus nodded in understanding.

"We're here" Tseng then smiled. "Café de Wutai," he said.

"Wutai brought a café here?" Lexi asked.

"Yup. Wutai decided to branch out a little, starting with Junon and onward. Also, it's the most expensive and only First Class can get in," Tseng explained before getting out.

He opened the door and Rufus came out first, then Lexi, who then gave Tseng a hug. Tseng returned the embrace. Then, they pulled away.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Lexi blushed, and then took Rufus's arm and they walked inside, Tseng bringing up the rear. Getting inside, Lexi was in awe at the sight she saw… the inside was the size of SOLDIER's main hall, but twice as big. Everything was aglow and a huge crowd was there!

"Wow! Rufus, this is… this is…" Lexi was absolutely surprised.

"Beautiful? Indeed," Rufus finished.

Lexi continued to look about. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, little lights were strung along the silver and gold walls, wreaths hung about the golden pillars, decorated in candy canes and tiny bulbs. The carpet was soft and was colored in crimson and forest green.

"Why does everything…?" she began to ask.

"It's almost Christmas. This is why I wanted to take you. Merry Christmas, Lex," Rufus replied.

Lexi beamed and hugged Rufus tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Rufus," she said, tears of joy in her eyes.

He held her close as they walked about.

"Mr. President!" called a voice.

They turned to see Lord Godo and to their surprise, Yuffie, who was dressed in a red and green kimono, walking up to them.

"Lord Godo. Good to see you," Rufus said with a bow and Lexi followed suit.

"It is an honor to have the president of ShinRa Inc. here. And who is this beautiful girl?" Godo replied.

"That would be Lexi Rhapsodos, one of my best friends!" Yuffie piped up, glomping her.

"Nice to see you, too, now could you please get off?" Lexi asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry. So how's the mutt?" Yuffie asked.

"Child, hold your tongue!" Godo chided.

"He's not a mutt. And he's behaving," Lexi replied, getting more annoyed at her brother being called a mutt.

After a few minutes of chatter, the four parted ways.

Suddenly, the doors busted open and in came more werewolves! People screamed and ran while they prowled.

"I guess the pack's not going down without a fight. Rufus, find Godo and get these people out of here!" Lexi ordered.

Rufus nodded and pulling out his small shotgun, he went to find Godo. Lexi then realized, she didn't have her sword with her. Feeling her anger rise again, she went into primal mode, getting down on all fours, nails turning into claws, fangs growing out, eyes turning crimson with bloodlust and her dress turned into a black halter top with black shorts. Her heels transformed into stiletto boots with two inch heels. Her wings sprouted and she let out a half scream, half roar. Yuffie heard it and saw Lexi hissing at the pack.

"Whoa… is that… who I think it is?!" she gasped, demon wind shuriken out.

Lexi dashed for the pack and the fight began. Successful at getting the people out, Godo offered to take them to safety. Rufus agreed and went back to help the girls, but not before calling up a specific person from SOLDIER. As they fought, gunshots whizzed by the girls and killed two wolves.

"Watch where you're aiming!" Yuffie snapped.

"Just be glad you didn't become a chew toy," Rufus said coolly, pushing back a lock of stray hair.

Lexi and a werewolf circled each other as if daring one another to make a move. Finally, the werewolf dashed for her and took to the air. It jumped for her, but wasn't high enough, so he climbed one of the pillars and leapt for her. She dodged and was sent crashing into the alcohol glasses and drinks with a mighty CRASH!

(AN: DOWN WITH ALCOHOL! WOOT! GO LEXI!!)

The wolf got up, lacerations on his body from the shattered glass. He shook it off and growled at the beastly vampiress, who hissed right back with a deadly glare. Suddenly, there was a silver blur and the werewolf was dead. The figure stood and turned to Lexi. Sephiroth had arrived.

"Anyone hurt?" he asked.

Lexi looked to Yuffie, who was being backed into a corner and had a cut on her right cheek and a graze on her left arm. The vampires darted for them and quickly slayed the beasts.

"Took you long enough!" Yuffie pouted.

They didn't see the last one coming up behind them until the three heard two gunshots and it was gone. Rufus stood, gun raised and smoke coming from the barrel.

"Yay, Rufus!" Yuffie cheered.

"You guys alright? I had my hands tied for a moment," Rufus said, putting away his gun.

"We're good. Everyone safe?" Sephiroth asked.

"The old man got 'em out safe, so don't worry about a thing. And the wolves are dead, thanks to… THE GREAT NINJA, YUFFIE KISARAGI!" she shouted, pumping a fist.

The three sighed and broke into laughter.

"Some date, huh?" Rufus asked Lexi.

"Yea, but it was worth it. Thanks, Rufus," she said before locking lips with Rufus.

Sephiroth smiled.

"Go Lex! Woo!" Yuffie cheered.

Rufus wrapped his arms around her waist while Lexi wrapped his arms around his neck, both deepening the kiss.

* * *

Man! Haven't they had enough of the wolves?!

Please review! Next chapter coming up soon!


	12. Encounter with EMERALD WEAPON!

Ch 12

So much for a calm date between the president and the vampiress. I guess the wolf pack's not going down without a fight. Question is: who's the co-leader?

-------------------

Encounter with EMERALD WEAPON

"Genesis, if you're not behind this, who is?" Sephiroth asked at a meeting consisting of Zack, Cloud, Rufus and the Turks, Genesis, Angeal, who came back from a private scouting mission, Yuffie, Aeris, and Lexi, who stood beside Sephiroth and is now Captain Rhapsodos.

"I've been checking out all reactors in Gaia. I think I have a few ideal spots for them. Mt. Nibel, Mt. Corel, Northern Crater" Sephiroth slightly winced. "And… ShinRa Manor," Angeal listed.

"ShinRa Manor?! I thought that place was abandoned!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"It WAS… until a few nights ago. I saw lights in the manor and peeked inside. What I saw was not pretty… innocent civilians were being used as lab rats, so to speak, and turned into werewolves, if they survived," Angeal explained.

"Those rotten, no good…!!" Yuffie muttered, fists clenched.

"Anyone from Midgar?" Lexi asked.

"Thankfully, no, but that doesn't mean they won't strike there next," Angeal pointed out.

"What about Nibelheim? Anyone we know?" Cloud asked, sounding anxious.

"… Unfortunately… Tifa, Vincent, and Marlene were captured. I don't know about Denzel," Angeal said, looking away.

"No! Father's been caught?!" Sephiroth cried out, pounding a fist on the table.

"Tifa and Marlene are captured?!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. I tried to get them out, but I was held back, so I had to retreat. I'm sorry, boys, but I couldn't do anything," Angeal said.

Cloud clenched his fists, anger rising.

"… I'm going," he said.

"What?" Aeris gasped.

"I can't let Marlene and Tifa die! I have to go!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Not alone, you won't!" Yuffie piped up.

"If you're going, then I am, too. I'm not going to let my father suffer at the hands of those bloodthirsty monsters!" Sephiroth vowed.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun!" Genesis pouted.

"If Genesis is going, then so am I!" Lexi said with determination.

"Let me go, too!" Zack chimed in.

"I'm ready to face them," came Aeris's soft, yet determined voice.

"If you think I'm staying behind, forget it," Rufus said.

"If our President's going, then let's go!" Reno said, and the Turks agreed.

"Wait. If we all go, then who will protect the base?" Angeal pointed out.

Everyone quieted, forgetting about that point.

"I've got an idea," Lexi piped up after awhile before dashing out and coming back with a bundle of straws.

"Those who get the short straw have to stay. The rest… we're heading to Nibelheim," she said, holding out the bundle.

Everyone took a straw and this followed: Short straws were Cloud, Zack, Aeris, Yuffie ("Aww! This is rigged!" she whined), Elena, Tseng and Rude. The long straws were Sephiroth, Lexi, Genesis ("Yea baby!" he exclaimed), Angeal, and Rufus. ("Looks like I get to stick with you, Lex" he said with a smile. Lexi blushed)

"Alright everyone, you know what to do in case they come here," Sephiroth said.

As they turned to leave, Aeris stopped Sephiroth and placed a red Materia in his hand.

"It's Phoenix. In case anyone gets hurt, use her. She's brought me luck and now, it'll bring you luck. Just promise me one thing… please come home safe," she said.

"I will, Aeris. I promise," he said.

The next morning, the group set out with Sephiroth and Lexi taking to the skies, Genesis in his werewolf form and Angeal and Rufus taking Lexi's bike.

"Alright, gang, MOVE OUT!" Lexi said, pumping a fist out.

As they took off, the other group sent their well wishes after them.

On the way, Angeal, using a microphone, addressed the group.

"When we get to Nibelheim, the place is going to be crawling with werewolves. Genesis, we need you to go in and be a distraction, while we go to the basement and shut down their operation. And Genesis, don't do anything reckless that could jeopardize our mission, got it?" he said.

Genesis barked a reply, confirming that he knew what to do. They were making pretty good timing because it was the afternoon by the time they got to Costa del Sol by ship. Once they landed, they took off again across the plains. They journeyed through the mountains until they got to North Corel, their first werewolf hot spot. The ransack town of tents were empty, except for a few corpses and huge splotches of blood.

"We got here too late," Angeal said gravely.

Genesis, who morphed back to his human form, sniffed the air.

"At least twenty of them were here," he said.

"Ugh… I hate this smell of wet dog," Sephiroth said, covering up his mouth and nose with his hand.

"Me, too," said Lexi and Cloud.

Angeal looked around and suddenly, they heard a girl crying.

"Over here!" he called to the group.

They rushed to the tent Angeal was at and they saw a little girl, who looked about six and wore a tattered, tan short sleeve knee length dress. She huddled in the corner as the group came.

"Get away from me, you monsters!" she snapped, trying to act brave.

"Us? Monsters? Not even close," Lexi replied, sliding into the tent.

The girl seemed to trust Lexi for she scooted closer from the corner.

"My name is Lexi. What's yours?" she asked.

"… Maria," she said timidly.

"Hi, Maria. Come on out. No one's here to hurt you," Lexi said, offering her hand.

Maria hesitated, and then took her hand and Lexi helped her out. Maria looked at the group.

"Are… are they your friends, Miss Lexi?" she asked.

"Yup, and call me Lexi," Lexi replied.

Maria nodded.

"We need someone to stay here and guard Maria," Lexi added to the group.

"I can stay. Lexi, you take the lead," Angeal volunteered.

"Are you sure, Angeal?" she asked.

"Yes. I know what these beasts are capable of. I'll stay here and see if there's any remaining," Angeal replied.

Lexi hugged him tightly and Angeal returned the embrace.

"Be careful, ok?" she said.

Angeal nodded and took Maria's hand and gently pulled her to his side.

"Please save my mommy and daddy!" Maria pleaded.

"We will. Where were they taken?" Sephiroth asked.

"Nibelheim. Please help them!" Maria replied.

The group nodded and they took off once more past the Golden Saucer and onward. As Angeal and Maria looked around, they suddenly got a surprise. Three wolves appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the two. Maria clung to Angeal's leg as Angeal unsheathed his sword.

"Maria, find a place to hide," he said.

She nodded and ducked into another tent while Angeal held them off. He held his own very well against three wolves. Suddenly, he was swiped behind and he was sent into a pile of wooden crates, which shattered upon his impact. The wolves, thinking he was dead, moved on. Maria came out and saw Angeal's crippled body.

"Maria… you have to… go. They'll be back soon… to find you," he gasped.

She looked at his body… and saw a wooden spike through his chest, inches from his heart!

"Angeal! You're hurt!" she cried.

"I'll… be alright. Just go. Leave this place…" Angeal heaved.

"I can't leave you! I got to help you!" she pleaded.

Angeal weakly shook his head no. He felt his life slipping away from him. A rivulet of blood trickled down the left corner of his mouth.

"…Just go. Go to… Costa del Sol… take… ship to Junon and… stay…" before he could finish, he sighed his last breath and he was gone.

Maria began to sob, her tears hitting the ground. With Lexi and the group, they were halfway to Cosmo Canyon when she heard Maria's voice over Lexi's mic.

_Lexi, are you there?_

"Maria, where's Angeal? Are you alright?" Lexi asked, halting the group.

_I'm ok, but… Angeal… he… _she, then, heard her crying. _ANGEAL'S BEEN KILLED BY WEREWOLVES!!!_

Lexi's heart shattered and her eyes widened.

"Wha… what?"

_Lexi, Angeal's gone! HE'S GONE! _Maria's sobs got harder.

Lexi placed a hand over her dropped jaw. Tears pricked at her eyes as she dropped to her knees. Hearing the sad news, the group was quiet. Genesis and Sephiroth were in the most shock. Angeal was like a brother to them… now he was taken away. They heard Lexi beginning to cry and Genesis ran to her and they held each other, both now sobbing. Sephiroth couldn't stop his tears also. Rufus hung his head. He hated seeing his love cry. On the other end, Maria was crying still.

"How many more lives will they take?" Sephiroth whispered through tears.

"Until we get rid of them, once and for all," Rufus said gravely.

Genesis looked up.

"Guys, this is my entire fault. I'm the one who started this mess. I'm the one who started the werewolf clan. I helped Santos create them," he said sadly.

"Wait, who?" Sephiroth suddenly perked up.

"Santos. Co-leader of the wolves. He's the brains of the clan. He made his base in Nibelheim," Genesis replied.

"Maria, listen to me. We're sending someone to get you, ok?" Lexi said after calming down.

_Ok! Hurry, please!_

Sephiroth nodded and flew off to get Maria while the others took off again. Almost passed Cosmo Canyon, Sephiroth arrived in the skies, Maria on his back.

"The wolves came back for her, but I managed to kill before they could get to her," he called from above.

"Nice work, Seph!" Lexi complimented.

Sephiroth nodded and Maria waved to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked Sephiroth.

"Save your parents, my father and our friends," he replied.

Maria beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

"Thank you," she said.

Getting to Mt. Corel, they dropped off Genesis and Rufus, along with Lexi's bike.

"Be careful, ok? Don't get yourself killed," Lexi said.

Rufus nodded and joined Genesis, leaving Sephiroth and Lexi. Next stop: Northern Crater. As they flew across the ocean, they saw a gigantic shadow moving slowly underwater.

"Is that… Emerald WEAPON?" Lexi asked.

"Yes. Only a few have survived this monster's wrath and told the tale," Sephiroth replied.

Lexi smirked. Sephiroth knew that look and sighed.

"You want to see it?" he asked.

Lexi nodded and Sephiroth took out… two Underwater Materia! (AN: No flaming about this part, please!)

"Seph, how did you—"

"Found them in a secret while I was on a mission. Come on," he replied, attaching it to his Imperial Guard before diving into the ocean. Lexi followed suit after attaching hers. She followed him deep underwater until they reached the floor, using their wings as paddles. Then, her eyes widened as she saw Emerald WEAPON pass by yards away. Just the size of it took her breath away. She started to swim towards it, but Sephiroth stopped it, shaking his head no. Lexi gave him a look, as if telling him she wasn't going to provoke it. Sephiroth sighed, signifying it with a small stream of bubbles.

She swam away from him and saw the beast hover over a huge, deep crater. She smiled and swam towards it, Sephiroth following behind in case anything happened. The beast saw them, but did nothing for it sensed their powers. Lexi stopped and soon, she was hovering a few yards away from Emerald. She sensed it and its powers were off the charts. She, then glared at it and placed a hand over her sword, as if challenging it to a fight. Sensing the want to fight, Emerald growled, accepting. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

_Lexi, no! _He called to her in her mind.

Too late.

The Emerald fired off its first shot and they got out of the way. Sephiroth wanted to jump in, but Lexi held him back, telling him to stay out of it. She darted for it while dodging its laser shots and cut out one of its blue jewels that appeared. Emerald fired off its special shot and it grazed her arm, even though she moved out of the way. She clutched her injured arm and casted Cure 3, healing it. She put up, MBarrier, Barrier, Haste, Regen and Reflect last. Sephiroth could only watch as the two battled it out. He wanted so bad to fight it also, but this was her challenge. Lexi casted Ultima, dealing big damage to the WEAPON, making it screech in pain. It retaliated by shooting off its special shot, this time, it slammed directly into her, knocking her into a cliff wall.

_LEXI!! _He screamed in her mind.

Lexi slowly came to and slowly peeled herself off the wall and Regen kicked in, gradually restoring her strength. She kicked off the wall and got in a few slashes before it knocked her off again into the floor. As it came down with Revenge Stomp, she kicked away, so it hit nothing but ground.

"Geez! This thing's no joke!" Lexi thought, panting now.

She felt her MBarrier, Barrier and Haste wearing off. She casted them one more time and recasted Regen and Reflect. She attached the Elemental-Bolt3 combo into her sword. She zipped towards Emerald again using the full power of Haste to make her a blur to its eyes. To Sephiroth's eyes, he saw her clearly. She appeared behind the monster and casted Comet2, inflicting heavy damage once more, sending the beast into a frenzy as it tried to attack her again, but Haste was making her too quick.

"One last shot!" she thought.

Her Limit Break appeared and she called out "WIND SCAR!"

The wind and lightning tornado slammed directly into its blue and yellow orbs and into the chest, spelling the end of the monster. It plummeted into the ground with a loud, but muffled CRASH! Lexi was panting heavily by now. She swam over to Sephiroth and he helped her stay up. Suddenly, they heard the beast get up and they were ready. Their gazes were locked for a moment until Emerald swam away to a different spot, as if showing respect. Lexi smiled and shrugged, gesturing that it was no biggie.

* * *

Lexi has slain the beast and gained its respect!

Now… ONWARD TO NORTHERN CRATER!!


	13. Sephiroth's demon family reunion

Ch 13

After the death of Angeal and the fight between Lexi and Emerald Weapon, Lexi and Sephiroth plan to meet up with the others at Mt. Corel and they're about to get help from the sea guardian itself! When there, Sephiroth will have to face the only demon of his past… can he exorcise it?

* * *

Sephiroth's demon

Still underwater, Sephiroth and Lexi decided to check out the sunken Gelinka. They saw a tunnel and went in. As they swam, they saw the Gelinka as they came around the corner. They saw a hole under the hull and swam through it. They surfaced and climbed out. They panted from swimming so far and Lexi was still wiped out from fighting Emerald.

"Geez… Alexis Rhapsodos, what in Gaia's name were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" Sephiroth shouted.

"… Save it, Seph. I survived, ok?" Lexi said.

"You just BARELY survived! I can sense that you're really low on MP and half your strength is gone," Sephiroth pointed out.

"Will you shut up already?! Emerald left us alone after the fight, didn't it?! Man… you're worse than my brother," Lexi snapped.

"… Sorry. I was just… just worried about you. I promised Genesis I would look after you and if you would've been killed, he would have my head on a silver platter," Sephiroth sighed, wringing his hair out.

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel. How do you think I felt when I saw Genesis alive?" Lexi replied, flapping her wings rapidly to dry them.

Sephiroth smiled and they got up. They walked down the corridor and into another room. As they came to another door, they suddenly heard a loud BANG from the other side.

"What was that?" Lexi asked.

"Let's find out," Sephiroth said as they opened the door.

When they did, they came face to face with a horde of mutant monsters! They unsheathed their blades, ready to fight. Suddenly, Lexi fell to one knee, using her sword as a stand as weakness and fatigue finally took over her.

"Sorry, Seph…" she panted.

"It's alright. You rest. I'll take care of them," Sephiroth said.

The horde charged at him and the fight was on. One after another, the monsters fell to the mighty Masamune warrior. When half of the horde was gone, Sephiroth jumped away from them and quickly helped Lexi back to full power. Once done, she picked her sword and they got into similar battle stances.

(AN: Sephiroth's stance)

Suddenly, a huge serpent crashed through a port hole, plugging it up. It had the hood of a cobra and the shape of a basilisk snake. Its eyes were fixed upon the monsters and the vampire soldiers. It let out a screech, making the two cover their ears. The serpent snatched one of the monsters that looked like a mini Bottomswell and gulped it down in one bite. The two shook the ringing in their ears and moved away just in time as the snake was snatching for them next.

"BOLT3!!" the two shouted, unleashing a barrage of bolts.

The serpent screeched as it tried to get out, but it only moved a little. Sephiroth saw several streams of water starting to come through.

"That's it… Lexi, we have to unplug that serpent! Get to the door and we'll shoot our big spells at it!" he shouted through another screech.

Lexi nodded and they retreated to the door.

"FLARE!" (Lexi)

"ULTIMA!" (Sephiroth)

The spells dealt big damage and finally made the serpent wiggle out and water gushed in very quickly. Sephiroth and Lexi quickly slammed the door shut and locked it tight. They leaned against the door, both heaving a sigh of relief. They heard several bangs against the door meaning the monsters were trying to get out, but to no avail as Sephiroth used a Fire3 to seal it for good.

"Geez… what was that thing?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably another mutated monster created by ShinRa when ShinRa Sr., was in charge. Gods, I hated that old geezer as much as I hated Hojo," he replied.

Suddenly, the serpent crashed through another port hole, trying to snatch for them again!

"Not again! RUN!" Sephiroth said and the two bolted.

Then, in came the tail, blocking their path!

"Now what?!" Lexi gasped.

"… We fight," Sephiroth replied, readying his blade.

"Good choice," Lexi said, taking her sword once more.

As the head reached for them again, Sephiroth slashed it across the snout, making it back away. The serpent shook off the pain and lunged for them again. This time, Lexi shot an Ice3 spell, icicles getting into its eyes, blinding it and making it screech in agony. The serpent stopped and flicked its tongue in and out a few times before lunging blindly. They jumped out of the way, making it slam into the wall.

"Geez, this thing doesn't give up!" Lexi said.

Suddenly, they heard an almighty roar and a loud BOOM! The serpent felt being pulled out and tried one last time to get its meal and managed to grab Sephiroth in its jaws when his guard was lowered for a second and drag him outside into the ocean, but not before activating his Underwater Materia. The water shot in, filling the sub quickly and Lexi activated hers and quickly swam out when the hull was filled to the top. She sighted the Masamune sinking and quickly grabbed it. She also saw Sephiroth struggling to free himself from the serpent's jaws as it swam away. Lexi swam after them as quickly as she could, adding her wings for more speed.

Then, she felt being carried and looked below her and saw… Emerald WEAPON! It looked at her for a moment before looking ahead again. Lexi held on as Emerald gradually increased in speed, sword ready. Finally, they caught up to them and she saw the huge serpent holding Sephiroth, who went unconscious due to the massive amounts of venom that was injected, in its tail. The two creatures roared, giving Lexi a major earache, but shook it off quickly.

She jumped off Emerald and hovered beside it. The serpent torpedoed for them. Emerald in reply shot off several of its lasers from its blue and yellow orbs. The serpent swerved by them and attempted to sink its fangs into the guardian. Emerald fired its special shot from the jewel in its chest and it nailed the serpent in the jaw, knocking it away. Lexi decided to pitch in by casting Quake3 on it, making it let go of the unconscious General. She grabbed him when he started to sink to the bottom. While the two monsters fought it out, Lexi casted Poisona, curing his venom status and casted Life2, followed by Cure3, fully waking him up.

Lexi smiled, glad that he was ok and gave him back his Masamune. She pointed to the battle and he nodded. The two joined Emerald and as it was preparing to fire its special one more time, Sephiroth and Lexi casted Flare and Ultima, adding power to the shot. It obliterated the monster, turning it into dust. Lexi and Sephiroth high fived each other and the guardian roared in triumph. Sephiroth sighed, finally that the battle was over and saw that his shirt was torn from the serpent's jaws tearing into him.

Lexi looked up to the surface, which was just barely visible. She was NOT looking forward to all that hard work. Sephiroth placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her disdain. As they spread their wings, Emerald got them on its shoulders and started the journey. Lexi beamed at Sephiroth, who nodded in contentment. Finally, they broke the surface with a might SPLASH!

"Next stop… Northern Crater…" Sephiroth said.

"I'm not looking forward to it, either, Seph, but we have to do this," Lexi sighed.

Sephiroth nodded. They continued on and the two fell asleep on Emerald's shoulders, using their wings as blankets against the cold air. Finally, the guardian rumbled a soft roar, waking the two vampires. They looked and Sephiroth's eyes widened a little. They had arrived at North Crater. They landed and the two jumped off.

"Thank you, Emerald," Lexi said before the two headed inside.

The guardian roared in reply before sinking back into the sea. The two came to the crater and they looked upon it. Sephiroth clutched at his heart, trying to calm it down. This is where he fought Cloud and the others when Jenova was controlling him.

"Lex… I don't know… what if I…?" Sephiroth started to ask, but she shook her head no.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just think about Cloud," she said, taking his hand.

Sephiroth finally nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Then… let's go," he said, looking ahead.

They started the journey down and halfway down, they saw a monster with a spherical body, a head of a woman with red hair, two tentacles and black eyes. Jenova-SYNTHESIS.

"No… Cloud destroyed you!" Sephiroth gasped.

"Sephiroth, don't think of her! Just fight!" Lexi exclaimed, unsheathing her sword.

Sephiroth turned serious and shot a death glare at his former Mother and unsheathed his Masamune.

_You dare defy me?! After all I done for you?! You ungrateful little roach! _Jenova screeched.

"I made the mistake of listening to you! I'M NOT MAKING THAT MISTAKE EVER AGAIN!!" Sephiroth shouted with defiance, getting into battle stance.

"Jenova, you made a big mistake controlling my brother. I won't let you take him AGAIN!" Lexi snapped, emphasizing the last word by swiping her sword at her when she tried to grab Sephiroth with one of her tentacles.

_Your resistance is futile! I will have my son back at my side and we will finish what we started years ago! _Jenova hissed.

"One problem, **Mother**. My blood's been tainted. You can't use me anymore," Sephiroth pointed out with a sneer.

_What are you talking about?_ Jenova asked in suspicion.

"Jenova, haven't you sensed it yet?" Lexi replied with a smirk.

Jenova scanned her son and screeched in disbelief.

_YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?! IT CAN'T BE!!! _She screamed.

"We both are, therefore, you can't touch either of us," Sephiroth laughed.

_NO!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! _Jenova screeched again, lashing out her tentacles.

"Lexi, let's get rid of this failed experiment once and for all!" Sephiroth said, charging up a Comet2 spell.

"Right with you," she replied, firing up Ultima.

_NO!! I WILL NOT DIE!! _Jenova screamed, darting for them.

"DIE! COMET2!!" Sephiroth shouted, leaping into the air and releasing a barrage of comets.

"ULTIMA!" Lexi exclaimed. She hovered in the air, curled into a ball, then throwing herself out, unleashing the spell.

Jenova screeched in agony as both spells hit her, incinerating her. Then, she was finally gone. The two landed on the ground and Sephiroth fell to his hands and knees.

"Seph, you ok?" Lexi asked, rushing to him.

"I… she's… gone… she's finally gone… I can't feel her anymore," Sephiroth gasped, looking at her hands.

Lexi beamed and they embraced tightly. For once, the burden of Jenova was finally lifted from his heart and now, he was free. They broke apart and she helped Sephiroth to his feet. As they got further into the crater…

_Lexi…_

Lexi froze. She recognized those voices!

"… Mom? Dad?" she called out.

_Lexi… over here… _

"Where are you?" she called out again.

Suddenly, feet from her, two souls appeared from the cracks of the crater and there stood her mother and father, Haru and Sabrina. Haru had brown hair, blue eyes and stood five inches taller than Sabrina, who had blonde mid-back hair and hazel eyes. They stood in each other's arms, smiling at their daughter.

"Mom… Dad… it's really you," Lexi gasped, tears running down her face.

"Oh Lexi… you look beautiful. Look at you, all grown up," Sabrina softly crooned.

"We're proud of you, honey. You're in SOLDIER; you're friends with the General. You make us happy just by watching you grow," said Haru.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," Lexi said through tears.

"General Sephiroth, please watch over my daughter. She's got Genesis's wild spirit," Sabrina said, laughing a little.

"I will, Mrs. Rhapsodos," Sephiroth said with a little bow.

"… They're calling us back. We have to go, dear. No matter what, keep on fighting," Haru said.

Lexi nodded, smiling a watery smile.

They went over to her and surprising her, they embraced her. Lexi hugged them back, body shaking with sobs. Sabrina stroked her hair, soothing her. Oh how Lexi wished that they could stay like this forever. She had not seen her parents ever since they died. As everything in the world ends, the embrace ended and they stepped away.

"Take care, honey," Sabrina said.

Lexi nodded. As they disappeared, she called to the heavens

"**I'll never forget you!!**"

Sephiroth went over to her and brought her into his arms.

"They're in the Lifestream with Angeal. He'll take care of them. I know it," he said.

Lexi nodded again, knowing it was true. The tears finally stopped and they were ready to go again.

"Let's end this war…" she said with determination.

* * *

What a touching moment between Lexi and her parents…

And GO SEPHIROTH!!! WOO!!! JENOVA'S FINALLY GONE!!!

[dances around like an idiot]. Anyway, please review!


	14. Sudden attack! Enter the Silver Trio!

Ch 14

While the others are out finding the head honcho of the werewolves, the others have problems of their own…

* * *

Junon chase! Enter the Silver Haired Brothers!

"UghAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'M SO FREAKIN' BORED!!!" came Yuffie's screeching voice.

"Will you chill out, Yuffie? They'll be back before you know it," Zack said, hoping to cheer up the young ninja girl.

"I DON'T CARE!!! I WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE!!!" Yuffie screamed, yanking on her hair.

"Yuffie, can't you be quiet for at least a day?" Cloud quipped.

"Shut up, chocobo head!" Yuffie snapped.

"Yuffie, please calm down," came the soft flower girl's voice.

"But, Aeris… I'M BORED!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" she screamed.

"Will you PLEASE SHUT UP!!" screamed Elena.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP UNTIL I FIGHT SOMETHING!!!" Yuffie screamed back at her.

"YUFFIE KISARAGI, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH, THEN I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!!!" Elena shouted.

The others could only blink as the two girls started screaming at each other, sweatdrops at the back of their heads.

"Elena, that's enough. You know you won't win against Kisaragi. Take it from a Wutaian kin. I tried, and it didn't work," said Tseng.

"Tseng!" Elena moaned.

"Ha! Now you got your boyfriend backing you up?" Yuffie teased.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Elena shouted, blushing madly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Yuffie asked with a smirk.

Elena silenced, knowing she had lost the verbal fight. Yuffie looked proud of herself as she turned and walked upstairs, muttering something about raiding Sephiroth's room or something like that. Cloud caught it and gave chase.

"Stay out of his room!" he shouted after him.

The others sighed and shook their heads. With Yuffie, she had locked Cloud out and explored Sephiroth's office and room. She found one of his trenchcoats and put it on, saying, swishing around an imaginary Masamune

"I'm the great General Sephiroth! Fear my power or I will unleash my vampiric wrath upon thee!"

"Yuffie, get out of there! Sephiroth's going to kill you when he finds out!" Cloud called from behind the door.

"Stop being such a party pooper! He's NOT going to find out, so take a chill pill!" Yuffie said nonchalantly.

"Yuffie, I'm being serious! Get out of his room!" Cloud called back.

"What's the matter, lover boy? Does he have any dark secrets that he keeps hidden?" she asked with gleeful suspicion.

"No!" Cloud replied immediately, blushing behind the door.

"Oh really?" she asked slowly with a playful smirk while going to his room, which was connected to his office.

"Yuffie, please get out of there!" he pleaded.

Then, she spotted a little brown chest on his desk and opened it.

"Ooooo! I spy with my little eye things that are little spheres and some are glowing!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Yuffie, get out of his Materia case!!" he demanded.

"I'm just going to take one! He won't notice!" Yuffie said with glee, looking at them with greediness.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, you better not touch those! He'll find out no matter what!" Cloud warned.

"Oh stop it! Like I said, he's not going to find out," Yuffie said with confidence.

"Yuffie, if you don't get out, I'm busting in!" Cloud warned again.

"Oh really? I don't think Sephiroth would like a broken door when he gets back," Yuffie said with a smirk.

Cloud froze in mid-kick and put his foot down. He growled. Yuffie heard him and felt triumphant as she took three Level 3 magic, two Command Materia, and four Summon Materia. Opening a window, she jumped out, landing on her feet after a three story fall, unhurt, and took off with a laugh. Cloud heard her and ran back downstairs, chasing after her. Once outside, he saw Yuffie disappear around a corner.

"Get back here, Yuffie!" he shouted after her.

As he ran after, he heard his Fenrir rev up and she rode it around the corner and down the streets, whooping and hollering.

"That's it!" Cloud growled.

He spread his wings and took off after her. She sped through downtown Junon, a big smirk on her face. Then, she saw Cloud flying yards behind her, mad as ever.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted to him before speeding off.

Meanwhile, hearing Cloud chase after Yuffie, Aeris decided to pitch in, too. Sephiroth had taught her how to ride one of the motorbikes and wanted to put her learned skills to the test. She headed to the garage and saw Sephiroth's bike. Putting the keys in the ignition, she revved up the bike and sped out. She had to admit, she was afraid at first, but after the bike picked up speed, she wasn't afraid anymore. She smiled to herself, feeling proud. Her chestnut ponytail was loosened and the ribbon flew into the air. She decided not to worry about it as she sped through the streets, trying to find Yuffie and Cloud. Finally, she caught up to them and she swerved in, barely missing Yuffie.

"Aeris! Nice timing!" Cloud called to her.

"Two against one's not fair! Oh well! More the merrier! See ya!" Yuffie smirked before adding more speed.

"I'll keep her going! Aeris, find a way to cut her off!" Cloud called to her.

Aeris nodded and swerved to the right and onto another street. She saw a shortcut on her left and took it. Sephiroth had taught her all of the shortcuts in Junon and she was going to use them to her full advantage. Finally, she saw Yuffie heading her way and cut in front of her, slowing her down.

"Hey! No fair!" Yuffie whined.

"Yuffie, you must stop!" Aeris called to her.

"No way! I saw this Materia and I'm going to keep it, whatever it takes!" Yuffie snapped.

"Then… I have no choice," she said with determination.

She pressed a little red button on the acceleration handle and out came a four foot sword in a slot. She pulled it out and the slot went back in.

"I'm sorry, Cloud!" she said before slicing Fenrir's back tire.

Yuffie screamed as Fenrir was sent into a fishtail. She tried to regain control, but it was too much to handle.

"Their loss, my gain!" she said before she leapt off, sending Fenrir crashing into a wall and disappearing into an alleyway.

Cloud landed and Aeris came to a stop.

"Sorry about your bike," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, let's find Yuffie," he said before taking flight again.

Aeris stepped on the gas as they searched for the ninja girl. With Yuffie, she had disappeared into the sewers. She rested near an intersection of tunnels, looking at her new 'treasures'.

"Ooooo, this is a Fire3 spell. Nice. And it's mastered, too. This would be nice to sell for a heap of Gil! This one is… a Bolt3. Close to being mastered, but would make a fortune when sold. Let's see… Wow! He's got an Ifrit summon?! It's almost mastered, too! Woo Hoo! I'm going to be rich selling these!" Yuffie said with glee.

She heard faint footsteps and decided to book it. She jumped across to the other side and went deeper into the sewers. Further and further she went and it seemed to go on for hours until she reached a dead end. She opened the lid and found herself… back in Junon Village!

"Sweet! Now they'll find me!" she said with glee.

She climbed out and shut the lid. But what she saw was unreal… corpses lay in the streets, mangled and bloody! She put a hand over her mouth, stifling a scream. She shook with horror as she looked upon this grisly scene.

"Wha… what… what happened?!" she gasped.

Cloud and Aeris finally caught up to them and saw the scene. Aeris looked away and Cloud covered his nose.

"Ugh… it reeks!" he moaned.

"What is it? Werewolves?" Aeris asked.

"Yea! It really smells. There must've been at least forty to fifty dogs here. How come I didn't hear anything?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie was still too scared to say anything. She could only stare. Aeris came to her and held her close. Yuffie finally broke down crying and Cloud took the opportunity to take back Sephiroth's stolen Materia.

"Aeris, get her out of here. I need to take a look around" and then, Cloud muttered under his breath "and hopefully not get sick from the horrendous stench."

As he started the investigation, he heard a ruckus from one of the houses. As he got closer to the house, out jumped a teen boy with short silver hair… and crimson eyes! And behind him was a werewolf! The teen had a Souba, two blades closely beside each other on one handle. He saw Cloud coming over.

"About time I got help from one of my own!" he said, making a slash at the wolf, but it dodged.

"What happened here?" Cloud asked as he slashed the wolf's eyes, blinding it.

"My brothers and I were just minding our own business when these… mutts burst in on us" Then, he turned to the wolf, who was trying to shake the blindness. "That was really rude of you, you know!" he shouted.

Just as the teen was ready to deal the final blow, a gunshot was heard and the wolf fell dead, revealing two more men with silver hair behind it. One had shoulder length silver hair and had a gun raised and the other had short and spiked hair and was tall and built.

"Yazoo! I was going to do that!" the teen complained.

"I couldn't help it," Yazoo replied, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

"Where were you, Kadaj? We were getting worried," asked the tall one.

"Sorry, Loz. Had to finish up with these fleabags" Then he turned to Cloud. "I'm Kadaj, by the way. This is Yazoo and Loz, my brothers. They're also vampires," he said, stretching out his hand.

"I'm Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you and thanks for the help," he said, shaking it.

"No problem. So, where do you live?" Kadaj asked.

"I live in the SOLDIER barracks. I'm a First Class SOLDIER," Cloud replied.

"First Class?! Is that the top of the SOLDIER list?" Kadaj exclaimed.

"Yes and no. The highest rank is Brigadier General. After First Class, you go up to Captain, and then so on. You get the idea, but yes. To us lowly soldiers, that's pretty impressive if you get to First Class. Most all of the soldiers don't even make it to there," Cloud said.

"Wow… I guess it's kind of tough being in SOLDIER, huh?" Kadaj asked.

"Yes and no. If you're a beginner, then yea. But, when you get up in the ranks, it's not that hard," Cloud replied.

"Do you have any… crushes?" Kadaj asked with a sly smile.

"Um… one," Cloud said timidly while blushing.

"That's enough, Kadaj. Don't go probing into his love life," Yazoo said, crossing his arms over his torso.

"Aw c'mon, guys! Don't you want to—"

"NO!" said the other two.

"Fine," Kadaj sighed with defeat.

"We better get back to the base. We need to be on alert in case any wolves try to sneak in," Cloud said, spreading his wings and taking to the skies.

The brothers sprinted after him, using their inhuman speed to keep up on the ground. Aeris saw them go by and with Yuffie sitting behind her, she revved up the bike and sped after them, using all the speed she had. Yuffie whooped and hollered with excitement as the bike reached top speed. Kadaj saw Yuffie on the bike and with one swoop, picked her off the bike and took to the skies.

"Um… hi," Yuffie said, smiling while blushing.

"You must be Yuffie Kisaragi, the Wutaian ninja," he said.

"And proud of it!" Yuffie said, looking proud.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. Why do I get the feeling this won't turn out good for us?" he thought.

_Brother's always been like this with every girl he meets _came Yazoo's reply through Cloud's mind.

"I see," he said mentally to him.

With a sigh, Cloud charged ahead, the boys and girls behind him.

* * *

Think Kadaj and Yuffie should hook up?

Review and tell me what you think!


	15. Fight at the Crater! Second Stage!

Ch 15

With Sephiroth and Lexi, they get to the core of the Planet after joining to the deepest depths of the Crater. What will they encounter down there?

* * *

Fight in the Crater! Second Stage!

The two elite vampires made it through the depths of the Crater, now coming close to the core of the Planet, where Cloud and the gang met Jenova and Sephiroth in the final battle. As they got closer, Sephiroth began to slow, still scared of the demons of his life. Lexi noticed his slowing of pace and stopped.

"Seph, you ok?" she asked.

No answer as Sephiroth suddenly clutched his head.

"Sephiroth, no!" Lexi cried out as she ran to him.

_Come back, son _came Jenova's voice.

"! No! Sephiroth, don't listen!" Lexi shouted.

"Lex… run…" Sephiroth grinded out.

"Seph!" she pleaded.

"RUN!!!!!!" he screamed out.

Not wanting to be told another time, Lexi spread her wings and flew away, leaving Sephiroth to battle with Jenova within. As she flew out, she suddenly saw Sephiroth following closely behind, Jenova's eyes shining from behind his.

"SEPHIROTH STOP!" she screamed to him while blocking an attempted slash with her blade.

_He's not here anymore, dear…. I AM!!!_ Jenova screeched.

Lexi glared and did a sharp climb and they were up and out of the Crater in a few short minutes. Lexi flew above the clouds and Sephiroth followed, Masamune unsheathed.

"Jenova, you made a big mistake taking over Sephiroth! Now you'll pay!" Lexi snapped.

Before they could, several hundred howls were heard from the Crater.

_Those vermin-infested beasts have invaded my home! _Jenova hissed.

"I guess we got a common enemy now. As much I as hate to say this… we need to work together to get them out. Deal?" Lexi asked.

… _Very well _Jenova said finally.

"First… let him go," Lexi said, pointing her sword at Sephiroth/Jenova.

_Grrrr… very well _Jenova growled.

Sephiroth was released and feet from them hovered the ghost of Jenova, who took on the appearance that of a geisha, sword and sheath tied around her waist. Sephiroth shook his head while Lexi helped him stay up in the air. He looked to see Jenova's ghost take flesh and immediately backed away a few inches, glaring.

_We have a bigger enemy. Let's get rid of them _Jenova said before flying down, hand on her sword.

Sephiroth and Lexi looked at each other before nodding. Swords drawn, they dove back after Jenova, who was among the hundreds of werewolves, fighting them off. They jumped in and began fighting. More and more came, but the vampires and Jenova were not making it easy for them to attack. It seemed like hours and more will still coming and they were getting tired. They had scratches and gashes along their bodies, their magic was running out and their bodies threatened to give out. But, they were not going to give in. Not by a long shot. They continued to fight, but suddenly, the two heard Lexi scream in pain as a werewolf plunged its claws into her shoulder and slam her down.

"LEX NO!" Sephiroth screamed, quickly killing her captor.

He brought her to his side while cutting down any werewolves that dared stand against him. Lexi's and Sephiroth's wings were cut everywhere, making it impossible for them to fly away.

"Seph… I'm sorry…" Lexi whispered.

"Lexi, don't you dare give out on me! We have to keep going! Fight for Rufus!" he encouraged.

The thought of Rufus falling to the swarm of wolves gave her extra strength.

"…And think of Cloud… think how he would react if you died right now," Lexi said.

Sephiroth nodded. He didn't want his Cloud to die, either. And there was no way that these wolves will get by them! With a battle cry, he charged into the pack, hacking away at the pack, spilling blood quickly. Lexi and Jenova joined him, quickly killing them. Suddenly, they heard laughter fill the air. A figure in a black cloak with white hair and crimson eyes sneered towards them.

"That must be Santos!" Jenova hissed.

"GET DOWN AND FIGHT!" Sephiroth roared at him.

"Deal with my pack first, then we'll see," said Santos.

Sephiroth screeched in anguish and leapt towards him and they clashed blades.

"What is that fool doing?! He doesn't stand a chance against him!" Jenova snapped.

"He can handle himself. Right now, we have work to do," Lexi said, the girls now standing back to back.

"I never would've thought we would kill this many together. No wonder Sephiroth holds you in high regard," Jenova said with a tiny smile.

Lexi smiled and the girls went back to work. Meanwhile, Sephiroth and Santos were going at it with unleashed ferocity and agility.

"Where are the children?!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Oh they're safe… for NOW!" Santos replied, slashing at him, making Sephiroth dodge in order to get away.

"Where are they?!" Sephiroth demanded, casting an Ice3 spell.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Santos laughed, casting a Reflect spell, bouncing the spell back to the General.

Sephiroth casted Fire3, quickly melting the oncoming ice attack and retaliated with a Bolt3. The spell hit its mark, making Santos sail across the ground and skidding to a stop fifty yards later. Sephiroth casted Cure2 in order to conserve energy before going after him. As he leapt into the air to cut the werewolf leader in half, Santos stopped him with a Comet spell, sending him into the ground, severely injured. Sephiroth tried to get up, but Santos slammed a foot onto his back, pinning him down and making him cry out in pain.

"Now who's in control?" he hissed in his ear with a wolfish grin.

Sephiroth tried vainly to get up, but Santos held him down by adding more pressure to his back. The General screamed in pain as he felt his back was about to crack. Before it could, Lexi slashed at his back, sending him into the ground. She helped Sephiroth up and quickly used Cure2 to heal most of his injuries before they jumped back into the fight. Even at two against one, Santos held his own. Soon, it became three on one when Jenova casted Ultima, killing the pack and hurrying to the fight scene.

She casted an Enemy Skill, Aqualung, dealing major damage to the werewolf leader. In the middle of the fight, both Sephiroth and Lexi both went into blood rage mode at the same time, making Jenova back off from the fight. Sephiroth's coat fell off as an aura emitted from him. Also, to Jenova's shock, their wounds healed right up.

"What murderous intent… I never felt this before," she gasped.

Swords forgotten, they got on all fours, hissing and roaring at the leader.

"Three can play at that game…" Santos hissed lowly.

He slowly transformed into an albino wolf that stood at twenty feet high. The two vampires were unphased as they charged at him. From a distance, Jenova began pondering.

"Why are these two fighting to save these pathetic humans? Why would they fight to save what is already doomed? Is this what they call… love? This bond that helps them protect what they cherish? Is that what is it?"

As she continued to watch, her expression softened and she put a hand to her heart.

"Sephiroth… is this why you rejected me so long ago? So you can feel human again? To feel this emotion… love?"

She heard her 'son' roar in determination as he slashed Santos in the eyes, blinding the leader.

"Is it possible? Is this possible… to love?" she asked herself.

Lexi dashed up Santos's back and continuously slashed him as she went along, making him roar in agony. She jumped off him, leaving three long trails of blood down his left leg. Sephiroth sprinted up to him, but was batted away, slamming him into the ground. But, the General was not ready to give up. Biting the paw that held him, he climbed up his right leg and finished Lexi's work by slashing him from the head back.

With that, he leapt off and landing on all fours. The wolf was getting weaker and this body threatened to give out. Then, something happened to the two… their features began contorting. Lexi's hair became knee length and white as snow. Her ears became elf like and two crimson stripes appeared on each of her cheeks. Her eyes turned all crimson and her fangs grew out past her bottom lip.

Her claws grew to two inches. Sephiroth's ears became the same as Lexi's, his eyes also becoming all crimson and his skin tone turned pale gray.

(AN: Sasuke's tone when he goes into his level two curse)

His fangs also became longer and sharper, along with his claws, which grew to two and a half inches. Two sapphire stripes appeared on each cheek.

"Impossible…" Jenova whispered at their sudden transformation.

The wolf leader backed up as the vampires stared him down with murderous intent in their eyes.

"Murderer…" they hissed in unison.

Santos, unable to hold onto his form, reverted back to human, still in shock.

"How… that's impossible! No one's survived the second stage of Blood Rage!" Santos cried out.

"You don't deserve to live…" Lexi hissed.

"No, please! Mercy!" Santos pleaded.

"MERCY?!" Sephiroth roared, making Santos fall to his knees.

"Why should we show you mercy after what you have done for the past several hundred years?! You have spilt innocent for your own pleasure! Now you must face our judgment!" Sephiroth snarled in a demonic voice.

Jenova had never seen the second stage of a vampire's blood rage, but she knew only a few victims lived to tell the horrible tale about it. Soon, it was all over for Santos within a few seconds as his last death scream was heard. The two vampires stood after feasting on him. They reverted back to normal, but the stripes and claws remained.

"We… we did it…" Lexi said in disbelief.

"It isn't over yet. We have to rescue Marlene and the others in Nibelheim. I just hope we're not too late," Sephiroth pointed out.

"Sephiroth…" came Jenova's voice.

The two vampires faced the female alien, ready for anything, but she shook her head, meaning she was not to going to fight them.

"You have grown stronger ever since we parted ways. You've been made part of a family that sought to destroy, but you redeemed yourself quite well. You have a 'sister' by your side that's willing to fight for the ones she loves, including you and Rufus and everyone else we knew. Therefore… I will give you peace of mind and say that… I will remain here to protect the Crater in case the wolves decide to come back for safety. I finally see why you two are willing to go on… cause of a bond you share with everyone. A bond that not even the strongest Materia spell can break. I didn't understand at first why you would do it, but now, I finally do. Thank you for showing me something that I was so blind to eons ago," she said with a genuine smile.

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears and neither could Lexi. Jenova, leaving them alone? They smiled at her and nodded in thanks.

"Now… save the ones you love. Hurry," Jenova said before disappearing back into the Crater.

Once she was gone, the vampires took to the skies towards Nibelheim. Below them, Emerald WEAPON surfaced and they hitched a ride.

"To Nibelheim and hurry!" Lexi told it.

Emerald roared in reply and sped towards Nibelheim shore. They finally reached the shore and they flew full speed into the wolf infested town. The wolves saw them and charged. Lexi and Sephiroth both shot off a Comet2 spell, obliterating the wolves and busting into the mansion.

"MARLENE! DENZEL!" called Lexi.

"FATHER! TIFA!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Lexi?! Is that you?!" came Marlene's voice.

"Marlene, we're down here!" Sephiroth called back.

Finally, the children, Tifa and Vincent, peeked around the corner and saw the changed vampires.

"Son?! What happened to you?" Vincent asked.

"Long story. Right now, let's get out," Sephiroth replied.

Vincent nodded and they led the way out. Once out of Nibelheim, Tifa told them the horrible news… all four of them have been turned to werewolves. Sephiroth clenched his fists in frustration. Seeing his turmoil, Vincent hugged his son tightly. Sephiroth returned the embrace, crimson tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Father… I'm so sorry… If I could've been here faster—"

"Sephiroth… it's not your fault. I should've kept a closer watch… I'm the one to blame," Vincent said.

"Don't say that. You managed to keep the children and Tifa safe," Lexi said.

"We knew you would come for us!" Marlene piped up, taking Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth turned to Marlene and picked her up.

"I'm glad you're alright, young one. Now… let's get back to the base," he said.

"Right!" they said in unison.

* * *

The children, Tifa and Vincent: werewolves?!?!?!?

Will they make it back in time to the base?

Review and find out!


	16. Homecoming! Power of the Song Spell!

Ch 16

After dealing with Santos, Lexi and the others head back to the SOLDIER base. How did the second group hold up?

* * *

Homecoming; The Power of the Song Spell!

On the way to the base, the group picked up Rufus, Genesis and the little girl Maria that they rescue from North Corel. Happy to see love alive, Rufus rushed over to Lexi and they embraced.

"I'm so glad to see you again… !! Vincent! Tifa! Children!" Rufus cried, hugging them all.

"It's good to see you, too, Rufus," Tifa said.

"Where's Angeal?" Marlene asked.

There was a long silence among the vampires, werewolf and president.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"… Angeal… he…" Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to say it for he turned away.

"Angeal… died…" Maria said before starting to cry.

Tifa and the others gasped.

"Why?!" Marlene cried.

"He died protecting me from a werewolf back at home! He told me to run, so I did! When I came back, he… he…" Maria trailed off, now sobbing in Genesis's arms.

"Oh no…" Tifa said, putting a hand over her dropped jaw, tears at her eyes.

Vincent dropped his head a little. Denzel held little Marlene as she cried into his shoulder. Rufus wrapped his arms around Lexi, who looked ready to cry again.

"But… he died for us. He died for our mission," Lexi said, surprising the others.

Sephiroth, however, agreed.

"Right now, we have to get back to the base. Who knows what happened while we were gone," he said.

They agreed. Before they went, they heard moans from the turned ones as they transformed into their new wolf forms. Genesis transformed also in order to help them through. Soon, they were on their way. Marlene carried Maria while Vincent carried Rufus. The two vampires took to the skies once more. At sunset, they arrived back at the base to find it under siege by the last of the wolves.

"Not again!" Lexi groaned.

"Let's just exterminate these mutts and be done with this," Sephiroth said before zipping towards the entrance, the others on their heels. The second group fought amongst the other soldiers.

"Guys, they're back!" cried Yuffie.

"Seph! Get over here!" Cloud called.

Sephiroth flew over to Cloud and stood back to back, swords drawn.

"I'm glad you're still one piece," he said.

"Right back at ya, Seph," Cloud said with a smile.

"What happened while I was gone, excluding this?" Sephiroth asked, quickly killing an attacking werewolf.

"I'll tell you later," Cloud said, striking down another.

Then, Sephiroth saw three silver haired teens fighting off the werewolves with ease. They caught their scent and smiled for they were also vampires.

"Who are those three?" he asked.

"Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. They're brothers and are like us," Cloud said, cutting down two more.

"Cloud, a little help here!" Kadaj called from the staircase while trying to protect a wounded 2nd Class SOLDIER.

Cloud leapt over and quickly slayed the first of three werewolves.

"Who's the guy with the long hair?" Kadaj asked.

"General Sephiroth Valentine. He's like us, if you didn't catch his scent," Cloud pointed out.

"Is he your… BOY-friend?" Kadaj teased.

"NO!" Cloud snapped, but blushed furiously.

"AHAHAHA! You're blushing!" Kadaj laughed while cutting down a second wolf with Cloud.

"Ok… he IS my boyfriend," Cloud sighed.

"That's cute! Don't worry, though. I hooked up also… with the kunoichi," Kadaj said, looking toward Yuffie's direction, who fought alongside Aeris, both casting their strongest spells.

After striking down the third, Kadaj helped the soldier upstairs while Cloud went back to Sephiroth. He didn't see a werewolf sneak up behind until Aeris screamed

"CLOUD BEHIND YOU!"

Cloud whipped around a second too late. Time seem to slow as Sephiroth saw what Aeris was screaming about. He quickly the surrounding wolves before rushing towards his love. He dived in front, taking the claws inches from his heart. He slammed into Cloud and they both rammed into the wall.

"Seph! You idiot! Why'd you do that?!" Cloud exclaimed, holding Sephiroth in his arms.

"…Is that… how you thank someone?" Sephiroth asked weakly with a faint smile.

Cloud used Cure3 quickly, healing most of his stab marks. Sephiroth slowly sat up, shaking his head.

"You could've been killed!" Cloud scolded.

Sephiroth suddenly pulled him into his arms, holding him close.

"You don't know how much I thought about you… I worry that you may be dead any day while I was gone… I love you too much to let you go," he whispered.

Cloud embraced him.

"I'm sorry… I just… I was worried about you, too," he admitted.

Sephiroth smiled and they got to their feet. Before they could do anything else…

"SEPHIROTH! HELP!!!" came Zack's scream.

"ZACK!" they shouted before hurrying upstairs. They got to the fifth floor, where Zack was pinned down by two werewolves.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sephiroth roared, going into his second blood rage stage. He quickly slashed at the wolves, making them let go of Zack. All of a sudden…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Aeris and Yuffie.

They turned to the two girls, different colored microphones in their hands. Aeris was ruby and Yuffie was cream.

"Aeris, cast the spell," Yuffie said.

Aeris nodded and called out

"MUSA SONOROUS! KURO NO KYOUSOUKYOKU! (Voice in the Dark)"

Then, the girls started singing….

_Voice in the Dark! Yami no FORIA!_

_Shinju no kizuna ubae!_

_Voice in the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru _

_Utstsukushiku kaeri noa SHOU!_

_Voice in the Dark! Uta ni nosete_

_Kadama suru yami no chikara!_

Then, the wolves started howling in pain, but the vampires and Zack were unaffected.

"A song spell?! Where did Aeris learn that?!" Sephiroth gasped.

"Forget that for now! Now's our chance to get away!" Cloud replied, helping Zack to his feet.

With that, the boys ran and watched from around the corner as the girls continued singing. Cloud and Zack kept wondering why a simple song was hurting the wolves, but Sephiroth already knew that was no simple song they were singing.

(Aeris)

_Heiwa nante maboroshi_

_Kagami ni utsuranu_

_Mayakashi!_

_Nami no ito wo karamasetara_

_Hiki ushio ni naru!_

(Yuffie)

_Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo_

_ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete!_

_Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou!_

The wolves started to get weaker as they sank to the floor, covering their ears with their paws.

"Whatever kind of spell they're casting, it's working perfectly! The wolves' are getting weaker by the second! Keep it up girls!" Zack said.

(Both)

_Voice in the Dark! Kuroi nami to! _

_Kanadeau kono MERODII!_

_Voice in the Dark! Ai wo tomete! _

_Katachi naki kusari to nare!_

_Uzumaku RIFUREIN de…_

_Shinju no kizuna ubae!_

Soon, the wolves were weak enough for the boys to kill off. Aeris canceled the spell and Yuffie cheered.

"It worked, Aeris! We did it!" she exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"Aeris, where did you learn that song spell?" Sephiroth asked.

"The Book of the Ancients. Mother gave it to me," Aeris said, holding the book.

"That was… AMAZING! You girls sang beautifully! Maybe you could do a concert together!" Zack exclaimed, hugging them both.

"So… the song was Voice in the Dark. I've heard of that song. It's a cursing song that weakens your foes and make them weak enough to defeat," Sephiroth explained.

"Wow, Seph. You've been studying also," Zack said, playfully punching the General in the arm.

"Guys! We need help down here! These wolves just won't die!" Lexi called from around the corner.

The gang went back downstairs while Aeris and Yuffie remained at the balcony, activating the song spell once more. They soon were joined by Elena, Lexi and to the others' surprise, Lieutenant Korai, silver, navy blue and crimson mics in hand.

"Ready?" Aeris asked the other girls, who nodded as the music started.

"Girls, now!" Sephiroth called up.

"_MUSA SONOROUS! YAMI NO BAROQUE!_ called the girls.

(All four)

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU!_

_Utsukushiki NOIZU to nare!_

_Kuroi wana no sasayaki! _

_Yurikago de eien ni nemure!_

The remaining wolves stopped and focused on the girls, who looked to the crowd and continued to sing.

"That's… a song spell! Alright, ladies!" Genesis cheered, pumping a fist.

(Elena and Lexi)

_Yukkuri to mezameteku_

_Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo_

_Shinku no BARA wo kazari _

_Shinju wo koorasete_

_Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite_

_Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete!_

The wolves, like the last ones, started to how in pain as the song weakened them gradually. The gang stood back as the spell worked on the beasts.

"Is this powerful?" Rufus asked.

"Very powerful. Anyone who hears this song will be affected by how strong the song spell is. Yami no Baroque is the most powerful song there is. It's a binding song and plus… it can weaken the foe down to nothing. Voice in the Dark only does half of Yami no Baroque's work, but it's affective," Sephiroth replied.

(Aeris and Yuffie)

_Kawarihateta sekai de!_

_Unmei no morose wo shiru!_

_Ate no nai kanashimi ga!_

_Kokoro wo kudaku mae ni!_

_(All four)_

_Hikari tozasu utsukushiki NOIZU to nare!_

_Kuroi wana no sasayaku!_

_Mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou!_

The song was finished and the wolves laid out among the floor, weakened severely by the girls' song. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Cloud went in and finished them off once and for all. The girls came down to cheers from the soldiers left alive and hugs from their boyfriends.

"Lexi… I didn't know you could sing that well," Rufus said, holding her close.

"I… I guess the song just helped me out a little," Lexi said shrugging.

"Song or no, you all did great. The war's over… and we can get back to normal," Rufus said.

"ALMOST normal, remember? We got at least six vampires in the family. SIX, I tell ya!" Yuffie pointed out.

"We get the point, Yuffie. We already know," said Rufus.

"Mr. President!" came the Turks.

"Guys!" Lexi and Elena cried out, rushing to the boys.

They got into a group hug, happy to see each other alive.

"Elena!" called Tseng.

"Tseng!" she cried back.

The two found each other and embraced tightly while she cried into his chest.

"Oh Elena… I'm alright," he soothed, stroking her hair.

Sephiroth and Cloud smiled at this scene. Sephiroth slipped an arm around Cloud, making the blonde look up at him.

"Let's go upstairs…" Sephiroth whispered and Cloud nodded.

They flew upstairs to Sephiroth's room and there stayed for the rest of the night.

---3 weeks later---

Everything was back to normal in the barracks, now that the werewolves were gone for good. The couples finally got the quality time they deserved while fighting the wolves. Lexi went up two ranks… up to Sergeant Lexi Rhapsodos. She was close to Korai's rank. Rufus and Lexi finally went out on a date after a three week hiatus. Often, Lexi would visit Rufus and Turks after work or during her free time off. Sephiroth and Cloud also got some quality time together they had wanted so badly. Eventually, Cloud's little secret got out, but the two didn't care. Finally, it was time for the New Year's Ball.

Lexi dressed in a white halter ball gown and draped a silver shawl over herself. She put up her hair in a bun and had on elbow length gloves. In the light, the gown seemed on glisten like a thousand tiny crystals.

"Hoo wee… you look gorgeous!" Zack whistled.

"Thanks, Zack. You don't look bad yourself… except for the tie," she said, giggling a little.

Zack looked down and groaned. He HATED tying ties.

"Come here," she said.

He went over and she fixed his tie. Cloud came out of the bathroom, dressing in a button up long sleeve white shirt and black dress pants.

"Well… what do you think?" he asked.

"That looks great, bud!" Zack said, flashing him a thumbs up.

"Well… come on, guys. We're going to be late," Lexi said before leaving.

Downstairs, Rufus and Sephiroth were waiting for their dates. Sephiroth's stripes from his second stage were still there, but he chose to ignore them. First to appear was Lexi and both of their eyes widened at her beautiful wear.

"What?" she asked, smirking.

"You look… gorgeous…" Rufus said, taking her hand and kissing it, earning a blush from her.

Second was Cloud and Sephiroth offered his hand. The blonde took it and Sephiroth kissed him on the cheek.

"You look great," he said.

"You, too, Seph," Cloud replied.

With that, the couples went to the main hall. They made their way to the refreshments and they all got a glass of Champaign. Lexi looked into the crowd of soldiers and she saw the following people: Reno and the Turks, Tifa, Barret, Marlene, Vincent, Denzel, Cid and Shera, Reeve, Genesis, little Maria, Aeris, and of course, Yuffie.

"Finally… the war's over and we get to relax…" Lexi sighed.

Rufus wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Indeed. It's been almost Gaia knows how long. And we can now spend time with each other," he said.

Sephiroth nodded, hugging Cloud with one arm. Cloud wrapped his arms around him and just like that… their lips met. Lexi was ready to squeal with delight. Sephiroth put down his drink and deepened their kiss. The others clapped at this scene while the soldiers wolf whistled. Lexi gave them a death glare and they quickly dispersed. They finally pulled away and saw the clock.

"ONE MINUTE TILL MIDNIGHT!" called out Reno and Zack.

Butterflies began to flap around in Lexi's stomach as she got her champaign ready. Fifty seconds went by and then, in one voice, they started the countdown.

"**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1!!!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**"

A great cheer went up as the couples hugged and kissed each other. Cloud and Sephiroth kissed each other once more.

"LEXI! WE'RE GOING TO GO SING! COME ON!" called Yuffie, taking Aeris, Tifa, Marlene, Maria and Elena to the stage.

Lexi nodded and followed the girls. Aeris casted the song spell as they got to the stage.

_MUSA SONORUS! MERMAIDO MERODIA!_

(All seven)

_PITCHI PITCHI LIVE STARTO!_

_Nanario no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo_

_Mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

(Yuffie)

_Higashi no sora he to _(Elena) _sora he to_

_Habataku toritachi_

_Saa takarajima nukeru chikamichi_

(All seven)

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa _

_Ai wo tstaeru tame_

_Inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo _

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai!_

The boys and girls were going nuts as they sang. Somehow, it seemed to get them pumped up cause the war's over and they get to go back to their regular routine. Cloud and Zack were cheering the loudest, along with Reno.

(Maria, Marlene and Lexi)

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete _

_Niji no hate ni kiete itta_

_Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni_

_Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru_

(Aeris)

_Minai no sora kara _(All six) _sora kara_

_Kikoeru kuchibue_

_Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita_

(All seven)

_Kiseki wo meguru bouken _

_Yasashii haha no negai wo_

_Mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

_Hoshi furu no FANTAJIA_

_Afureru namida to inori _

_Dare ni mo wakarani _

_Mirai wo terashiteru!_

The soldier's cheers were deafening. Even Sephiroth was clapping and cheering for them. When he first this song spell, something about it just relaxes him and makes him feel at peace.

"Ok, girls! Let's take this home!" Yuffie encouraged.

The other girls nodded as Aeris stepped up first to lead them to the end.

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

(Lexi)

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa_

(Elena and Tifa)

_Ai wo tsutaeru tame _

(All seven)

_Inochi ga mata umareru! _(Boys and girls go nuts at this part)

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo go itsuka wa koko wo_

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

From the crowd, Sephiroth, Zack, Genesis and Cloud join in.

_Kiseki wo meguru bouken_

_Yashaii haha no negai wo _

_Mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA_

_Afureru namida to inori _

_Dare ni mo wakarani_

_Mirai wo terashiteru!!_

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**" the girls said in unison.

* * *

What a happy ending! What did you think?

Review and tell me! AND NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
